Les samurai du XXIeme siècle
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: La plus grande erreur de toute l'humanité... FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau

**Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau**

Yuya Shiina, 17 ans, vivait avec son frère Akira, 21 ans, dans un quartier new-yorkais. Akira gagnait un peu d'argent en vendant des glaces et en aidant les aveugles dans une association. Yuya, elle, était serveuse dans un bar, en dehors de ses heures de cours, en effet elle étudiait dans un lycée avec une option « arts martiaux ». Autrement dis, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent mais leur vie était paisible. Leur père était décédé quelques années plus tôt et ils ne voulaient pas vivre au crochet de leur mère, qui après le décès de son mari était devenue alcoolique. Durant son travail au bar, Yuya avait rencontré Tigre Rouge, elle ne connaissait pas son vrai prénom mais l'appréciait beaucoup. Akira n'aimait pas beaucoup quand des hommes tournaient autour de sa sœur, mais ne se mêlait pas de sa vie sentimentale. Le jeune homme la draguait sans cesse mais Yuya restait sourde aux appels du tigre. Elle le trouvait simplement drôle et attachant.

Le week-end venait de se terminer et Yuya allait au lycée avec Mahiro, son amie d'enfance et aussi camarade de classe. Ce lundi matin Mahiro était excitée :

-Il paraît qu'il va y avoir un nouveau, ce matin. C'est Okuni qui me l'a dit. Annonça-t-elle

-J'espère qu'il sera mignon. plaisanta Yuya

-De toute façon tu es déjà prise …. Répliqua Mahiro

-Non, Tigre n'est qu'un ami. Répondit-elle à sa copine

-C'est ça….

-Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu te lances avec Yukimura ? Rétorqua Yuya

-Oh je ne sais pas, répondit Mahiro rougissante

Elles continuèrent leur conversation, jusqu'à qu'elles arrivent aux portes de leur école. Elles entrèrent dans la cour, une groupe d'élèves parlait, il était composé de Yukimura Sanada, fils d'une riche famille, Sasuke, un surdoué de 12 ans, Bontenmaru, une grosse brute au grand cœur un peu soûlante, Hotaru, un garçon dans la lune, et Shinrei, qui au contraire de son frère, Hotaru, était très actif. Il manquait seulement Okuni, la déléguée de classe. Yuya et Mahiro se dirigèrent vers l'ensemble d'élèves :

-Salut tout le monde, firent les filles

-Bonjour Mahiro, dit Yukimura en tentant d'embrasser la jeune fille, qui esquiva son baiser.

-'lut, saluèrent ensemble Bontenmaru et Sasuke

-Coucou, dit Hotaru, ça va ?

-Bonjour, lança Shinrei, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Bien bien merci, vous avez passer un bon week-end ?

-Ouais ouais, répondit Sasuke.

-Il paraît qu'il va y avoir un nouvel élève, dit Mahiro en se dégageant de Yukimura.

-Oui, il est là-bas, grogna Shinrei en montrant du doigts un garçon brun assis contre un arbre.

-Personne n'est allé le voir ? demanda Yuya

-Non, mais moi il ne m'inspire pas confiance, confia Bontenmaru.

-Je vais le voir, annonça Yuya en partant en direction de l'inconnu.

Elle arriva près de l'arbre et adressa la parole au nouveau :

-Salut, moi c'est Yuya

-'lut

-Et toi c'est…

-Kyo

-Pas très causant, mais bon c'est pas grave.

-…

Elle regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux, et découvrit qu'ils étaient rouges :

-Tes yeux…

-Quoi ? mes yeux…

Ils sont magnifiques

-Merci…

-Tu viens de loin ?

-Oui…

La cloche retentit.

-Ah bon ben je vais y laisser, le prof de Karaté ne tolère aucun retard, à plus !

Elle partit en courant rejoindre Mahiro, pour discuter tout en allant en cours :

-Alors, il est comment le nouveau ?

-Pas très causant, mais bon, il s'appelle Kyo et a des yeux magnifiques.

-C'est tout !

-Ben ouais…

-Il vient d'où ?

-De loin, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, _Rire_

-Ah bon_, Rire_

Elles se rangèrent avec leur classe et le professeur vint les chercher pour aller dans le gymnase.

Dans les vestiaires, elles aperçurent Okuni :

-Salut, Okuni

-Coucou, ça va ,

-Ouais, alors vous avez vu le nouveau

-Il s'appelle Kyo et a des yeux magnifiques

-Oh, Yuya il ne plairait pas un peu, le nouveau ? hein ?

-Heu, je sais pas, dis Yuya gênée.

Elles se changèrent et partirent dans le dojo, elles portaient un kimono blanc à ceinture noir et avec l'écusson de l'école. Les garçons, eux, portaient un kimono noir à ceinture noir et avec l'écusson de l'école.

Le cour commença. Leur professeur annonça :

-Ce soir, de 4h à 5h vous avez un cours de danse acrobatique.

-De la danse acrobatique, en couple ?

-Oui

-Mais nous ne sommes que 3 filles pour 6 garçons dans la section renforcée de combat.

-Et bien, les filles danseront 2 fois plus que les garçons !

Les cours passèrent assez vite. A 12h15 les cours de la matinée s terminaient et tous partaient au self. Tous, sauf Yuya, qui était externe. Ce midi, elle mangeait avec Tigre Rouge et comptait bien lui demander son vrai prénom. Elle arriva dans un fast food, où l'attendait son ami.

-Bonjour ma belle, lui fit Tigre

-Salut, ça va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien, bien, alors cette matinée ?

-Ben, on a un nouveau dans la classe

-Alors, il est comment…

-Pas très causant, mais je sais qu'il s'appelle Kyo

-Kyo, le seul Kyo que je connaisse c'est… murmura Tigre, Yuya ignora cette réplique

-Et toi ? je suis toujours condamnée à t'appeler Tigre Rouge

-Mais… je t'assure, si je pouvais, je te dirais mon vrai prénom. Mais si je te le dis, tu ne me ferais plus jamais confiance

-Mais non j'ai confiance en toi, du moment que tu n'es pas le mauvais fils des Tokugawa. Le corps de Tigre rouge se crispa a l'entente de ce nom, mais Yuya reprit :

-Ce chien a tué mon père, dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. Tigre la prit dans ses bras et la berça :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, allez calme-toi , dit-il pour rassurer son amie puis il changea de sujet, tu veux que je vienne te chercher ce soir ?

-Oui, ce serais sympa, je termine à 17h… merci… fit-elle après avoir essuyé ses larmes. Tigre regarda sa montre.

-Oh non, déjà je suis désolé ma chérie mais je vais être en retard.

-Ne m'appelle pas chérie, dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être énervé, mais si tu es en retard vas-y, ne m'oublie pas ce soir, continua-t-elle après s'être calmée.

-Promis

Et il partit, laissant Yuya seul face à son plat. Elle le finit rapidement et repartit en cours.

Une fois arrivée à l'établissement, elle vit les élèves partir se ranger pour attendre la sonnerie, mais un seul ne bougeait pas, c'était Kyo, le nouveau. Elle s'approcha de lui et dit :

-Et ben, tu ne vas pas en cours ?

-'sais pas

-Tu devrais y réfléchir vite, parce que ça va bientôt sonner

-Ouais

-A plus, je ne veux pas être en retard

-Attends !cria-t-il avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin

-Oui ?

-Je t'accompagne, de toute façon on a le même cours.

Durant le trajet vers leur classe, Yuya apprit qu'il venait du Japon, qu'il était orphelin et qu'il buvait de saké tous les matins. Mais ce qui la captivait c'était son regard qui était mystérieux et profond. Il avait beaucoup attendrit la jeune fille.

-Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir, pour rattraper les cours que tu as manqués depuis le début de l'année , demanda innocemment Yuya.

Kyo la plaqua contre le mur, leurs corps était collés, il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui dit à l'oreille :

-J'en serais ravi.

Et il la laissa là, seule, chamboulé par tant d'émotions.

Mahiro l'aperçut et s'inquiéta pour son amie :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?

-Ce soir…

-Quoi, ce soir ?

-Il vient chez moi…

-Le nouveau ?

-Oui…

**A suivre... **


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les révisions

**Chapitre 2 : Les révisions**

Les cours passèrent, il ne restait que le cours de danse acrobatique. Comme c'était un cours d'initiation, il avait droit à un costume spécial. Ces costumes ressemblaient à ceux des majorettes. Les filles portaient une jupe à volant, blanche et noire et un tee-shirt moulant. Et les garçons portaient un short et un tee-shirt moulant des mêmes couleurs. (ben oui faut qu'ils soient beau )

Les couples se formèrent, Bontenmaru avec Okuni, Shinrei avec Yuya et Yukimura avec Mahiro :

-Il va encore en profiter, pensa Mahiro

Hotaru séchait les cours et Sasuke était dispensé, sa petite taille en était la cause mais en contre partie il devait rendre un dossier complet sur le sujet. Le cours commença :

-On va commencer par un porter simple, sur les épaules.

Après quelques portés et pas de danse. Shinrei et Yuya voulurent innover et tentèrent de faire un porté sur les épaules suivi d'un saut écart. Shinrei commença à mettre la jeune fille sur ses épaules mais le garçon se déconcentra et partit dans un fou rire, lorsqu'il vit l'air béat de Yukimura, qui matait Yuya sans pourtant délaisser Mahiro. Il lâcha Yuya qui lui tomba dessus.

Jugé danger public par le professeur, il fut remplacé par Kyo. Yuya lui lança :

-Te revoilà !

-Ouais

-Me fais pas tomber !

-T'as pas confiance !

-Faut voir…

Il la prit par la taille, la souleva et la posa sur ses épaules très délicatement. Elle prit appuie et fit un magnifique saut écart en atterrissant debout.

-Très bien, remarqua le professeur, vous auriez du vous mettre ensemble dès le début.

Yuya rougit et Kyo parut très fier un court instant. La cloche sonna et ils partirent se changer. Dans les vestiaires, les filles discutaient :

-Alors, c'est officiel, il te plaît le Kyo, lança Okuni

-En plus il vient chez toi ce soir, remarqua Mahiro

-Oh, je n'avais pas vu la chose sous cet angle, s'innocenta Yuya, mais je vais juste lui donner les cours, en plus Akira sera là.

-Ouais, c'est ça, tu nous raconteras ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Yuya sortit des vestiaires, et elle alla attendre Kyo au portail. Elle arriva à la sortie et vit Tigre Rouge, Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle se dirigea vers lui en pensant pouvoir lui expliquer, mais Kyo arriva et lui attrapa le poignet :

-Alors tu parts sans moi, ma jolie ?

Yuya sentit ses joues prendre une délicate teinte coquelicot à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule, elle ne sut que dire, mais Tigre, ayant aperçut la scène, répondit a sa place :

-Laisse-là tranquille !

Kyo releva la tête, pour voir son interlocuteur, et cria :

-Toi ! Que fais-tu là ?

-Je viens chercher Yuya, répondit Tigre.

Yuya, qui voyait la tension monter, dissipa le malentendu :

-Euh non, désolé Tigre, mais il y a un changement de programme, Kyo vient chez moi pour rattraper les cours qu'il a manqué depuis le début de l'année.

-C'est lui le nouveau ?

-Oui.

-Rattraper les cours, murmura l'ami de la jeune femme.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, viens Kyo on y va, Tigre on mange ensemble demain ?

-Ouais bon à demain, répondit Tigre déçu.

Elle commença le chemin avec Kyo, elle le harcelait de questions. Mais lui toujours égale a lui-même ne répondait que par « oui » ou par « non ». Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Yuya et de son frère ;Ils entrèrent et Yuya cria à son frère :

-Akira, je suis rentré, j'ai ramené un copain.

-Quoi ? Hurla ce dernier de la cuisine. Yuya s'approcha de la porte de la cuisine et dit calmement :

-J'ai ramené un copain pour lui faire rattraper les cours

-Ok

Sur ces mots, Yuya parti dans sa chambre. Akira jeta un regard a l'inconnu et eu une mauvaise impression, comme si ce garçon n'était pas très « gentleman ».

Après quelques heures de travail sur la théorie et les cours en tout genre. Kyo dit à la jeune fille :

-J'aimerais connaître ton niveau de combat

-Bon, d'accord, on commence par le combat à main nues

-Bien.

Ils poussèrent les livres, qui s'étaient accumulés durant leur travail. Kyo prit Yuya par surprise et lui plaqua les épaules au sol puis il se mit au-dessus pour qu'elle ne puisse se dégager. Pendant ce temps Akira lisait dans le salon quand il entendit le cris de sa sœur. Il se leva et parti vers la chambre de cet dernière en pensant :

-Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je la laisse seule avec ce type.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit sa sœur allongée et son « copain de classe » qui la chevauchait. Il hurla :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu lui fais ? Ca va Yuya ?

-Heu… une prise, mais je l'ai mis K.O., je crois, répondit Kyo. Il se poussa pour pouvoir laisser Yuya se relever.

-Ca va, je vais bien, il m'a prise par surprise et j'ai eu peur, assura Yuya.

Akira s'en alla et laissa les deux étudiants à leur exercices.

-Tu n'es pas très résistante, fit remarquer Kyo.

-Attends , tu fais une tête de plus que moi et tes bras sont aussi gros que mes cuisses, je ne peux rien faire face à toi !

-Donc, je peux te faire ce que je veux, conclut Kyo.

-Faut pas pousser, répliqua Yuya

Kyo regarda sa montre et dit :

-Merde, j'avais promis à Sakuya de rentrer tôt, elle va me tuer.

-Sakuya…

-C'est ma sœur, bon je me sauve merci pour les cours.

Il se leva et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Yuya :

-A demain

Il partit, elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Et se leva pour ranger les affaires qu'ils avaient sortis pour travailler. Akira vint la voir et remarqua l'air abruti de sa sœur :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Rien, rien , mentit Yuya

-Il te plaît ? hein, demanda Akira

-Oui…

-Et Tigre ?

-Tigre n'est qu'un ami.

Mais à l'évocation de ce nom Yuya se souvint de l'attitude qu'avait eu les deux hommes en se rencontrant. Akira vu que Yuya était pensive, il ajouta :

-Tu viens manger ?

-J'arrive.

Yuya finit de ranger ses affaires et le rejoignit dans la cuisine :

-Yuya, il faut que je te parle…

-Je t 'écoute.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

-Je suis heureuse pour toi

-… Et on va aller vivre chez elle

-Ah, elle habite loin ?

-Non, tu pourras toujours aller au lycée

-C'est bien et c'est qui cette fille ?

-Elle s'appelle Sakuya…

**A suivre... **


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le voyeurisme et l'amour

**Chapitre 3 : Le voyeurisme est-il une marque d'amour ?**

-Sakuya…

-Oui, tu la connais ? Elle vient d'arriver dans cette partie de la ville

-Non, mais elle n'a pas un frère ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Par curiosité…

Yuya ne savait quoi penser, elle allait habiter avec Kyo (pour ceux qui s'en rappellent plus Sakuya c la sœur 2 Kyo), le Kyo qui l'avait embrassée. Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Tu es contre ? demanda gentiment son frère

-Non, non mais ça me fait un choc. Y'aura assez de place pour nous deux ?

-Oui, elle vit dans une maison assez grande.

-On déménage quand ?

-Aux prochaines vacances scolaires, c'est-à-dire dans 2 semaine

-Bien, je suis d'accord, dans 2 semaines on change de vie.

-Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça.

-Moi aussi.

-Le repas se termina et dans une atmosphère très calme Yuya demanda :

-Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis 6 mois.

Et pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parlé d'elle avant ?

-Ben, j'avais peur de ta réaction, moi je ne me mêle pas de ta vie amoureuse.

-C'est vrai, comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

-Et bien, un jour où je vendais des glaces on a sympathisé, puis je l'ai invitée au resto et voilà _( cette réplique c pour Anaïs a qui sa fè marrer k'Akira travaillé comme vendeur de glaces lool )_

-Ah OK.

-J'ai oublié de te dire, tu n'auras plus besoin de travailler au bar, Sakuya a beaucoup d'argent grâce à ses parents.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, comme ça tu pourras continuer tes études plus facilement

-Génial !

Yuya sauta au cou de son frère, qui pensait avoir évité le pire et qu'il pouvait s'en féliciter.

Le lendemain matin, Yuya se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle déjeuna, se prépara et partit pour le lycée. Elle retrouva Mahiro. Cette dernière fut surprise de la bonne humeur de son amie :

-Tiens t'as la forme ce matin !

-Je vais t 'annoncé un truc…

-Vas-y !

-Je vais déménager !

-Mais…

-On va dans une maison, on va chez la copine de mon frère !

-C'est loin ?

-Non, je viendrais toujours au lycée avec toi. Mais c'est pas le principal. La copine de mon frère c'est la sœur de Kyo, et ils vivent ensemble !

-Le Kyo de la classe ?

-Ouais !

-Chanceuse !

Elles parlèrent jusqu'à la fin de leur de trajet et Yuya raconta l'épisode de la soirée précédente à Mahiro. Une fois arrivées au lycée, Mahiro connaissait les moindres recoins des lèvres de Kyo. Comme à leur habitude, leurs amis discutaient, mais quelques minutes avant qu'elles n'arrivèrent leur conversation avait été animé.

**! FLASH BACK !**

Bontenmaru arriva le premier ce jour-là, mais il ne resta pas longtemps seul, Yukimura et Sasuke arrivèrent quelques minutes après lui :

-Tu vas me dire à la fin, ce que tu as dans ce sac ! s'impatienta Sasuke

-Tu attendras que Hotaru et Shinrei arrivent, répondit calmement Yukimura

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Bontenmaru

-Et ben, il a quelque chose dans le sac qui nous permettraient de voir les filles dans les vestiaires mais il ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est ! déballa Sasuke

-Le vestiaires des filles, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, tiens voilà les deux frères, annonça Bontenmaru

-Salut, vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver, dit Sasuke qui continuait à s'impatienter.

-Charmant accueil, fit Shinrei

-Les gars, j'ai un truc infaillible pour voir les filles dans les vestiaires, pendant qu'elles se changent !

-C'est quoi, demanda Hotaru que se réveilla à l'entente des mots « vestiaires », « filles » et « changent ».

-Et ben , dans ce sac j'ai des vêtements féminins et des lunettes avec micro-caméra

-Et ?…

-Il faut que quelqu'un les mettent et aillent dans le vestiaires des filles pour les filme

-Et qui ?

-Ben, je pensais le gars le plus efféminé de nous ou plutôt le plus petit, dit Yukimura en lançant un regard en direction de Sasuke

-Ah non, pas moi !

-Et pourquoio pas ?

-Ben je vais me faire avoir…

-Bon ben qui alors ?

-Toi, dis Bontenmaru en direction de Yukimura

-OK je suis d'accord !

-Et si tu te fais choper ?

-Et ben je suis mort, alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de gaffe. Ce soir, vous avez tous rendez-vous chez moi pour visualisation de la cassette ! déclara fièrement Yukimura

-Et Kyo ? demanda Shinrei

-On verra s'il veut en faire parti quand il arrivera, dit Yukimura

-Quelque minutes plus tard, Kyo arriva au lycée. Ils se jetèrent sur lui :

-Tu veux voir les filles qui se changent dans les vestiaires

-Quoi ? fit-il

-Est-ce que tu veux voir les filles qui se changent dans les vestiaires, ce soir

-Pour voir les filles, je suis toujours partant.

Il expliquèrent le plan à Kyo, ce dernier pensa que les filles n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour tomber dans le panneau, mais bon si ça marchait ça ferais de belles images.

**! FIN DU FLASH BACK !**

Les filles retrouvèrent Okuni à l'entrée du lycée :

-Alors cette soirée avec Kyo ?

-Il m'a embrassée…

-Tu lui plaît, affirma Okuni

-Ouais, peut-être mais c'est pas ça le meilleur…

-Vous l'avez fait !

-Ca vas pas, non ! Y'avais mon frère à côté. Yuya reprit, Je vais déménager !

-Oh !…

-Mais je vais déménager chez la copine de mon frère. Et c'est aussi la sœur de Kyo. Et ils vivent ensemble !

-C'est génial, et lui ? Il est au courant ?

-Je sais pas, je vais lui en parler aujourd'hui, termina Yuya.

Les trois filles entrèrent dans la cour et se dirigèrent vers leur amis, à leur grande surprise, Kyo était avec eux. Ce dernier adressa un sourire pervers à Yuya, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mahiro le remarqua après avoir évitée habilement le baiser quotidien de Yukimura. Bontenmaru adressa un regards interrogateur à l'ensemble de personnes :

-On peut me mettre au courant de ce qui c'est passé ? parce que là je capte pas tout.

-C'est rien, s'empressa de répondre Yuya de plus en plus gênée, elle changea de sujet, Yukimura, qu'est ce que tu as dans ce sac ?

-C'est pour le cours d'art plastique, mentit le principal intéressé

-On n'a pas arts plastiques aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Mahiro

-C'est pour venir travailler chez moi ce soir, dit Sasuke pour sauver la face de son ami

-Mais le prof a dis que le travail sur les empreintes( comme nous lol) devait être individuel , s'entêta Mahiro

-Oui mais on va pas le faire ensemble je vais juste l'aider, expliqua le jeune surdoué

-Ah, fit Mahiro pas très convaincu.

La sonnerie retentit

-Bon ben comme tous les mardis matin on commence par... histoire… soyons heureux ! Dit Okuni et tirant ses amis vers la salle concernée.

L'heure d'histoire parut très longue ce matin là, le prof était plus ennuyant que jamais. Après ils avaient une heure de karaté, comme tous les jours d'ailleurs. Yukimura sortit de la classe le premier, et parti en direction des toilettes pour se « changer ». Les filles sortirent à leur tour, et partirent vers les vestiaires du gymnase pour se mettre en kimono. Mahiro était inquiète à propos de Yukimura :

-Je ne comprends pas du tout son attitude, là il sort en premier du cours, alors que d'habitude il met 300 ans à ranger ses affaires, et puis il ne nous attend même pas et n'essaye pas de rentrer dans nos vestiaires, je pense qu'il a un problème.

-Mahiro, je ne veux pas te faire du mal mais je pense qu'il a une nouvelle cible, parce que toi tu le repousse tout les jours, soupira Okuni

-Nan, tu crois vraiment, je vais faire de mon mieux et si à la fin de la semaine on ne sort pas ensemble et ben vous aurez le droit de me donner des baffes, lança Mahiro

-Je serais heureuse que tu cherches enfin à sortir avec lui depuis le temps qu'il te court après, assura Yuya.

Elles entrèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer mais à peine, avait elle fermé la porte que quelqu'un toqua, surprises elle crièrent à l'inconnu d'entrer. Une jeune femme entra, elle avait des lunettes et un kimono neuf, et oui il y avait encore l'étiquette dessus. Mais cette femme était bizarre, sans aucune forme, habillée autrement on aurais dit un homme. Elle se présenta avec une voix faussement féminine :

-Bonjour je suis une nouvelle élève, je m'appelle Kira.

-Et bien, Kira on peut te dire que tu as loupé le cour d'histoire, dit Okuni soupçonneuse

-Oh non, c'est vrai ? demanda la dénommée Kira

-Oui, mais au moins tu n'as pas raté grand chose, ce n'était pas très intéressant.

Yuya se retourna vers Mahiro et lui murmura :

-Elle est pas net celle-là

-Je suis d'accord, répondit son amie

Yuya commença à se déshabiller ainsi que Mahiro et Okuni, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, la nouvelle ne se changeait pas, elle les observait. Yuya s'énerva :

-On t'as pas appris, que l'on venait dans les vestiaires pour se changer et non pas pour mater les autres !

-Yuya, calme-toi, tenta Mahiro

-De toute façon on ne partira pas tant que tu ne te seras pas changée, s'énerva-t-elle après avoir ignorée la remarque de Mahiro

-Heu désolé, mais je suis très pudique, se défendit Kira

-Moi aussi je l'était au début mais je me suis décoincée ! Alors soit tu te déshabille toute seule soit on t'y aide mais on ne te garantis pas que se sera indolore, menaça Yuya

-Heu…

Le dénommée Kira n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les trois filles lui avait déjà sauté dessus. Elles commençaient à la déshabiller quand elles découvrirent avec stupeur, qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge en fait que ce n'était pas une fille. C'était Yukimura, il était venu les espionner. Yuya sortit de ses gonds :

-Yukimura, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je…heu…je…

-Tu vas mourir !

-Aah, hurla-t-il

A côté dans le vestiaires des hommes, les garçons avait entendu ce cri :

-Il s'est fait choper, déclara Bontenmaru

-Paix à son âme, ironisa Hotaru.

A ce moment précis, Yukimura entra en trombe dans le vestiaire, il était maquillé et avait des couettes. De plus son corps laissé apparaître de nombreux bleus et griffures. Il tomba par terre et souffla :

-Elle m'ont eu, et m'ont fait les pires tortures qui existt, même un maso n'en voudrait pas.

-Et les lunettes ? Demanda Hotaru, ignorant totalement de l'état de son ami.

-Elles me les ont prises, elles sont trop fortes !

Tous les garçons eurent une mine dépitée, pas de vidéo ce soir. Kyo eut un petit rire :

-Tu pensais les avoir comme ça, ricana-t-il, elles ne sont pas si bêtes.

-Ah bon, parce que toi tu penses pouvoir les voir toutes nues, en nous le faisant partager peu-être ? répliqua Yukimura

-Oui, pour Yuya ce sera facile, elle vient habiter chez moi

-Quoi ! hurla Shinrei

-Ma sœur sort avec son frère et il vient habiter chez nous avec elle, expliqua Kyo

-Alors pour la voir nue, ça va être facile, pour les autres, va falloir que je réfléchisse, mais ça ne doit pas être très compliqué.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter lorsque le professeur entra dans les vestiaires :

-Vous êtes pire que des filles, arrêtez de discuter et venez dans le dojo !

-Bien monsieur, dit Shinrei.

Ils finirent de s'habiller et partirent dans le dojo.

Le cour était fini, les filles faisaient la tête et n'avaient pas adressé la parole aux garçons durant toute l'heure. Et elles pensaient bien ne plus leur parlre pendant un certain temps. Une atmosphère pesante régna pendant les deux cours suivants. Puis ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Yuya devait retrouver Tigre Rouge à leur fast food habituel.

-Bonjour Yuya, tu as une petite mine aujourd'hui !

-Bonjour, je sais, ya eu une histoire avec les garçons aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle

-Vas-y, raconte !

-Et bien, Yukimura a essayé de nous filmez pendant que l'on se changeait et on l'a attrapé, mais cet fois-ci, c'est le coup de trop, yen a marre ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Je comprends, la voix du Tigre s'assombrit, Yuya, je dois te parler.

Yuya avait remarqué son changement d'attitude et l'écouta attentivement :

-Je dois te dire, à propos de Kyo, il est mauvais. Je viens du Japon, comme lui. Et nos familles sont rivales depuis des siècles, mais lui, c'est le mal incarné.

Yuya l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention, elle allait peu être apprendre des choses sur Tigre et sur Kyo :

-Au Japon, ma famille possède de grandes industries. Et la famille de Kyo possède les industries concurrentes. Mais lui, il n'a aucun respect envers ses « rivals » et veut absolument détruire ou s'approprier ce qui nous est chers. C'est pour ça qu'il te drague… Mais moi je suis venu ici pour oublié tout ça et refaire ma vie.

La jeune fille rougit violemment. Elle était nerveuse. Et en voulait beaucoup à Kyo, de l'avoir laissée espérer. Tigre Rouge le vit et s'en inquiéta :

-Ca va ?

-Heu…

-Je te protégerais de lui

-Mais… Je vais habiter chez lui. Mon frère sort avec sa sœur, et ils habitent ensemble !

-Sakuya. Elle était différence de lui. Elle voulait faire la paix.

-Je vois, mais je ne peux plus reculer, je vais déménager dans 2 semaines.

-Bien, mais je veux te mettre en garde, il n'est pas tendre, soit il te détruit, soit tu lui plais et il te « prend ». Dans les deux cas tu souffriras.

A l'écoute des paroles de son ami, Yuya eut les larmes au yeux, heureusement que Tigre était là pour la mettre en garde !

Coupant cours à cette scène émouvante, Yuya s'en alla après avoir payé son plat et dis au revoir à Tigre. Toutes ces révélations l'avait perturbée, Kyo la draguait-il juste pour énerver Tigre ? Comment allait-elle faire toute seule face à lui, lorsqu'elle et son frère habiteraient chez lui ?

Le mardi après midi, Yuya allait au lycée pour une heure de Math. Elle savait que si elle la manquait, elle allait avoir une leçon de morale de la part de son frère. Alors contrainte et forcée, elle alla au lycée.

Elle entra dans la cour, et vit Mahiro discuter avec Yukimura. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire. Elle se dirigea vers Okuni, qui observait la discussion de loin.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec lui , demanda Yuya

-C'est Yukimura, il veut s'expliquer. Mais il n'a pas l'air très convainquant, observa Okuni, en effet le jeune homme venait de se recevoir une très belle baffe.

-J'en ai marre, hurla Mahiro, après avoir mis une nouvelle baffe à son interlocuteur

-Mais si je fais ça, c'est parce que tu me plais énormément Mahiro

Cet dernière devint rouge comme une pivoine

-Mais comme je vois que tu ne me pardonnera pas, alors… soupira Yukimura

-Pourquoi te sens tu toujours obligé de faire ton intéressant, fit Mahiro d'une voix plus calme ;

-Pour que tu me remarques… répondit le jeune homme

-Et bien, c'est gagné, mais là je dois dire que tu as dépassé les bornes

-Mais…

Mahiro le coupa et lui dis très sérieusement :

-Toi aussi tu me plais beaucoup, Yuki, mais là…

Une flamme c'était allumée dans les yeux de Yukimura

-je dois te dire que…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase que Yukimura s'était emparé de ses lèvres dans un fougueux baisé.

**A suivre... **


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un petit ami ?

_Coucou je suis la créatrice et je suis vachement contente que l'on met laisser des reviews_

_merçi beaucoup je vais faire le plus vite possible pour écrire la suite ne vous inquiétez pas_

_PS: un grand merci à ma copine qui me corrige toutes les fautes ( il en reste peu-être) et qui m'a donne quelques idées! _

**Chapitre 4 : Un petit ami ?**

De loin, Okuni et Yuya avait vu la scène et le groupe de garçons, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, aussi.

-Elle la fait, dis Yuya

-Enfin, murmura Okuni, il se serons tourné autour pendant exactement 3 mois, un record !

Du côté des garçons, les avis étaient partagés :

-Et un célibataire de moins, ironisa Hotaru, maintenant qu'il est casé tu peux tenter ta chance avec Yuya

-A qui tu parles, demanda Sasuke, en fixant Kyo

-A Shinrei, Ce dernier se retourna mort de honte et bégaya :

-Je… je ne veux pas sortir avec Yuya !

-C'est ça, commenta son frère, Yuya je t'aime, viens avec moi, Tigre Rouge est un imbécile, s'il te plaît, dit Hotaru en imitant son frère en train de dormir. Sasuke eut un tilt et ricana. Tous les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les groupe d'amis était réconciliés et le couple Mahiro/Yukimura était désormais officiel. Shinrei, lui, n'avait pas digéré le coup de son frère, et ne cessait de lui jeter des regards noir. Le cour de Math passa assez vite, pour une fois il avait été intéressant. Ils avaient décidé de tous se retrouver en ville pour pouvoir passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Tigre Rouge venait souvent se joindre à la bande d'amis, il était assez apprécié, il n'avait que 2 ans de plus.

Kyo aussi était de la partie. Les filles voulurent se séparer de leur amis masculins pour faire les boutiques, mais Tigre ne voulait pas lâché Yuya, curieusement Shinrei et Kyo aussi, Hotaru pensait que laisser son frère en liberté était dangereux. Yukimura ne voulait pas se séparer de sa tendre. Bontenmaru et Sasuke, eux décidèrent de suivre leur amis. Yuya voulait trouver une tenue pour la fête que donnait Shinrei et Hotaru chaques années et qui réunissait tous le lycée. Elle entrèrent dans le premier magasin venu :

-Alors, il faut bien chercher pour que tu sois sublime, déclara Mahiro, en plus je suis sûre que Kyo sera de la partie cette année, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Yuya eu un sourire forcée, elle n'avait pas avoué à son amie ce que lui avait dit Tigre Rouge. Okuni était partie dans les rayons cherchée des vêtements pour son amie. Yuya était partie de son côtés. Okuni qui avait remarqué que Yuya n'était pas dans son assiette, se rapprocha de son amie et découvrit une larme sur son doux visage :

-Yuya, ça va pas ?

-Si, si…

-Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Yuya eut un silence puis avoua :

-Ben, c'est Tigre Rouge, il m'a dit des choses à propos de Kyo…

-…

Yuya raconta à Okuni toute l'histoire puis fondit en larmes. Okuni la prit dans ses bras et la consola :

-Tu veux que je lui en parle ? Je sais qu'il ne me connais pas trop mais je peux toujours essayé.

-Mais Kyo n'est qu'un con, il m'a embrassée juste pour faire du mal à Tigre.

-Mais Tigre a dit que si tu lui plaisait il essayerais de « t'avoir » …

-Il ne m'aura jamais , cria Yuya, sans s'apercevoir que tout les garçons la regardaient.

-Chut, tout le monde nous regarde

-Oh zut…

Ayant entendu Yuya crier, Shinrei accourut :

-Yuya, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? tout le monde t'as entendu crier !

-C'est rien, répondit elle en séchant ses larmes, C'est quoi le thème cette année , fit-elle pour changer de sujet

-L'année dernière c'était le bleu, cette année on a décidé le vert, comme tes yeux !

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai vu un petit haut sympa là bas, mentit Okuni pour laisser Shinrei draguer Yuya.

-Elle pensait que si elle laissait sa copine se faire draguer par un autre, elle oublierais cette histoire avec Kyo. Shinrei l'en remercia par un petit sourire. Yuya ne s'en rendit pas compte tellement elle était tourmentée par les paroles que Tigre Rouge avait eu ce midi. Shinrei continua dans sa lancée :

-Tu sais que le vert les mets en valeur !

-Merci

-Dis-moi, pourquoi Kyo te préoccupe tant ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom elle éclata en sanglot. Shinrei y vit une prétexte pour la prendre dans ses bras. Yuya ne le priva pas de se plaisir et se blottit contre lui.

-Chut, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, calme-toi, consola-t-il

Il plaça sa main sous son menton, souleva sa tête délicatement et l'embrassa doucement. Elle se laissa faire.

Okuni pensa :

-ben dis donc il ne perd pas son temps, il faudra qu'il m'apprenne sa technique !

Un peu plus loin Hotaru confia à Bontenmaru et à Sasuke :

-Après un an de fantasme, il l'a enfin embrassée, il est long mon frère !

-T'es dur avec lui, moi je trouve qu'il se défend pas mal, pour une première fois avec Yuya.

-C'est pas la première fois, il s'est entraîner pendant un mois, une fois je l'ai trouvé en train de parler au miroir, il voulait lui parler pendant la fête, raconta Hotaru dans un rire mesquin.

-Oh, non Tigre l'a vu, il va se faire casser la gueule !

Après quelque minutes d'un baiser langoureux, Shinrei se sépara de Yuya. Cet dernière n'avait plus les idées très claires, dans la même journée elle avait appris que le gars avec qui elle voulait sortir était un salaud et elle s'était fait embrasser par un garçon qu'elle considérait juste comme un simple ami. Mais elle avait beaucoup apprécier ce baisé, il embrassait vachement bien le Shinrei. Tigre aperçut ce baisé et se jeta sur Shinrei :

-Ca va pas, tu te prends pour qui c'est pas ta petite copine, hurla-t-il

-C'est pas la tienne non plus, répondit Shinrei

-Je vais te tuer, gueula-t-il de plus belle

-Arrêtez, tenta Yuya, Tigre calme toi !

-Mais les deux hommes commencèrent à se taper, un vendeur arriva et menaça d'appeler la police s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se battre. Le groupe d'adolescents sortit sans avoir fait le moindre achat. Yuya n'avait pas apprécié la réaction de Tigre :

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te mêles de ma vie, j'ai le droit de choisir mes petits amis toute seule ! non ! t'as pas ton mot à dire !

-Mais Yuya…

-Arrêtes ! Tu vas encore sortir un truc du genre « je suis désolé je ne voulais pas, tu m'es très chère gnagnagna », tu m'énerves avant je ne disais rien mais la j'en ai marre !

-Bon, je pense que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici

-C'est ça, dégage ! cria Yuya

-Au revoir tout le monde, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vous reverrais mais bon sachez que je vous trouvais sympa.

Et il s'en alla. Yuya ne pouvais plus le supporter, elle avait déjà un grand frère pour contrôler ses faits et gestes à la maison. Elle voulait être seule maintenant, après s'être disputé avec l'un de ses meilleurs potes, elle voulait pouvoir pleurer en paix.

-Bon à demain, tout le monde, lâcha-t-elle, je m'en vais, je rentre chez moi.

-Bon d'accord à demain, murmura Okuni

-Mais tu n'as pas trouvé de tenue, lui dis Mahiro

-On retourna faire les boutiques demain, si ça ne te dérange pas, mais entre copines cette fois

-OK, à demain, répondit Mahiro

Yuya s'approcha de Shinrei, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu embrasses super bien, à demain Shinrei.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et s'en alla. Shinrei n'en revenait pas, elle avait apprécié son baisé autant que lui. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

**A suivre... **


	5. Chapitre 5 : la vérité

**Chapitre 5 : La vérité**

Yuya pleura longtemps, son frère la voir, il s'inquiétait :

-Yuya !

-…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-…

-Vas-y ! Dit moi !

-Je me suis disputé avec Tigre

-C'est donc ça !

-Mais je ne veux plus le revoir !

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, Shinrei m'a embrassée et ils se sont battus.

-Shinrei, c'est celui qui fait une fête tous les ans ?

-Ouais… Mais laisse-moi, je voudrais être seule.

-D'accord.

Il sortit de la chambre, et entendit sa sœur recommencer à pleurer, mais il respecta son souhait et la laissa seule.

Le lendemain matin, Mahiro attendait Yuya, comme tous les matins. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, elle décida de partir seule.

-Hé, Mahiro attends-moi, cria Yuya en courant.

-Tu es en retard !

-Excuse-moi !

Yuya avait meilleure mine, elle avait l'air plus détendue que la veille.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, très bien et toi ?

-Ca va merci…

Mahiro trouvait bizarre la bonne humeur de son amie. Mais ne fit pas de remarque. Sur la route, elles rencontrèrent Yukimura et Sasuke :

-Tiens, on ne vous croise pas d'habitude ? demanda Mahiro

-Oui, mais je voulais te voir, comme tu me laisse tout seul cette aprem, répondit Yukimura en prenant une mine boudeuse

-Mais, je t'ai déjà expliqué que le shopping est une affaire de filles. Et pis hier tu vois comment ça c'est fini !

-Ouais, ouais je sais, mais je veux que tu sois toute à moi ce matin ! fit Yukimura avec un regard malicieux

-Oh 

Voyant qu'ils allaient bientôt passer aux actes, Yuya intervint :

-Bon, avec Sasuke, on va au lycée et on vous laisse tous les deux

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle prit Sasuke par le bras et le traîna vers le lycée. Sasuke après un grand silence, déclara :

-Tu sais, je vais commencer à être jaloux de Yukimura

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, il a une petite copine alors que moi je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille. Lui il est grand et beau, et moi je suis petit et moche.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas moche moi je te trouve très mignon.

-Merci, mais tu me dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

-Non, je le pense vraiment et puis tu pourrais te trouver quelqu'un…

-…

-Tu ne dis rien, moi je pense que tu as une amoureuse et que tu n'oses pas en parler.

Les joues de Sasuke devinrent rouges et Yuya comprit qu'elle avait trouvé ce que le surdoué voulait cacher :

-C'est qui ?

-C'est personne… je ne suis amoureux de personne…

-Mais tu viens de me dire que tu enviais Yukimura…

-Et alors ?

-Ben ça veut dire que tu as une…

-C'est pas vrai !

-Bon, je trouverais qui c'est ! Mais là, je dois d'abord aller voir Shinrei.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas remarqué mais ils étaient arrivés devant le lycée, et ils étaient suivis de près par Mahiro et Yukimura. Yuya le laissa et courut vers Shinrei, qui était assis sur un banc en train de lire :

-Bonjour

-Salut, Shinrei regarda Yuya gêné et ne sachant comment lui répondre

-J'ai réfléchi, hier soir et je veux te dire que si tu veux que l'on soit ensemble je suis d'accord…

Shinrei regarda Yuya agréablement surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comme réponse il lui prit la main et lui donna un baiser. Et susurra à son oreille :

-Yuya… Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi…

Puis Yuya approfondit ce baiser en forçant l'entrée de la bouche de Shinrei. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Il caressa le dos de Yuya, ce qui la fit frissonner.

-Génial , hurla Okuni

-Chut pas si fort, laisse-le savourer ce moment, depuis le temps qu'il l'attend, fit Hotaru le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais, je suis contente pour ma copine, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de petit copain.

-Si tu le dis…

-Sinon, y'a qui, qui vient à la fête ?

-Bonten, Sasuke, Mahiro, Yukimura, Yuya, Kyo, toi et d'autre que tu ne connais pas…

-On sera combien ?

-Environ 20, en plus la piscine sera chauffée cette année. Le seul problème c'est que Tokito veut participer

-Tokito, ta petite sœur !

-Ouais…

-Elle a quel âge ?

-12 ans

-Elle irait bien avec Sasuke, tu trouves pas !

-T'as raison !

-Je plaisantais !

-Je suis sérieux, ça lui ferait du bien de se trouver une fille !

-Tais-toi le v'là !

Sasuke avait attendu Yukimura et Mahiro, après avoir été abandonné par Yuya. Puis ils étaient rentrés dans la cour et se dirigeaient maintenant vers Okuni et Hotaru qui étaient en train de discuter. A l'arrivée du trio, ces derniers stoppèrent leur conversation.

-Ben, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? fit Yukimura enchanté.

-Rien, on discutait, répondit Okuni.

-Ah… et de quoi ? demanda Mahiro intéressée.

-De la fête , informa Hotaru, parce que mon père a fait installer le chauffage de la piscine !

-Excellent, on va pouvoir se baigner, dit Mahiro

-Y'aura ma sœur, elle va tout gâcher ! Elle est chiante !

Sasuke eu un léger rougissement. Il pria pour que personne ne l'est remarqué mais, à son grand désespoir, Yukimura le vit.

-Mon petit Sasuke est amoureux !

-Pas du tout, Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que tu es tout rouge !

-Et alors ? J'ai chaud…

-Et puis Hotaru vient de parle de sa sœur…

-…

-Je suis sûr que tu es amoureux de Tokito

-C'est pas vrai !

Tout le monde regardait Sasuke un peu perplexe. Yukimura avait mis dans le mille, car les joues du surdoué prenaient peu à peu une teinte rouge tomate. Sasuke voulut détourné la discussion:

-Sinon, vous avez réviser pour le contrôle de Math ?

-Change pas de sujet, je suis sûr que ce que je raconte est vrai !

-Crois ce que tu veux…

-Tu abandonnes, j'ai donc raison ! Comme d'habitude !

-Arrêtes tu m'énerves !

-C'est bon j'arrête, te fâche pas ! Et regardez, là-bas Yuya et Shinrei ! Ils s'embrassent !

-Oui, affirma Mahiro, mais tu penses qu'ils vont pas trouvés louche qu'on les regarde tous bizarrement

Les garçons se regardèrent et remarquèrent qu'ils s'étaient tous retourné pour fixer le couple. Les filles eurent un petit rire moqueur. Comme s'ils se sentaient épiés, les amoureux arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Yuya avait les joues légèrement roses et déclara :

-Bon, on va dire bonjour aux autres ?

-Oui

Une main chaude attrapa celle de la jeune fille et la tira vers leur bande d'amis. Yuya se sentait en confiance avec Shinrei, quant à lui son plus grand rêve venait de se réaliser, il sortait avec la fille dont il était amoureux depuis le primaire. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à leurs amis et les saluèrent :

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-Je comprends mieux ta bonne humeur de ce matin, dit Mahiro

-Oui j'avais décidé d'aller voir Shinrei ! Et rien ne pouvait me mettre de mauvaise humeur, sauf un refus bien sûr !

-Comment voulais-tu que je refuse ? répliqua Shinrei en riant

Yuya se mit à rire également, la bonne humeur était générale ce matin et la journée s'annonçait très bien.

Ils retrouvèrent Bontenmaru au premier cours du matin, contrairement a eux il avait l'air déprimé et Sasuke pensa qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Comme on pouvait le prévoir il ne voulut pas dévoiler la raison de son malaise. Le cours commença. Cours de math :

-Quelle est la nature de ce quadrilatère ?

-Mahiro, appela Shinrei

-Quoi , répondit-elle

-Appelle Yuya, s'il te plaît..

-Yuya, ya Shinrei qui t'appelle.

-Oui, qu'est ce qui y'a , demanda Yuya.

-Je passe l'après-midi avec Bonten, ça ne te dérange pas

-Non, de toute façon je vais faire du shopping avec les filles

-Ok.

-Shinrei, tais toi ! la prochaine fois c'est une heure de colle, intervint le professeur

Ils se turent et attendirent la fin du cours, la prof de math n'était pas tendre avec les « pipelettes ».

Ils sortirent de la salle et Shinrei rattrapa Yuya :

-T'auras fini vers quelle heure avec tes copines ?

-Je sais pas, pourquoi tu veux qu'on se prévoit un truc ?

-Un ciné

-Ouais…

-On se retrouve vers 5h devant le cinéma ?

-Ok, mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec Bonten ?

-Des trucs de mec, je vais tenter de lui remonter le moral !

-Quel genre de trucs ?

-Tu sais bien, allez dans un bar, draguer quelques filles et boire de la bière

-Draguer quelques filles !

-Pas moi, lui !

-Ouais, ouais et ben ne m'oublie pas trop, quand même , répliqua Yuya vexée

-Ne le prends pas comme ça, c'est juste une façon de parler

-Bon, ben on se retrouve au ciné à 5h

Yuya partit vers la salle du cours suivant et se mit à discuter avec Okuni :

-Tu sais pas ce que Shinrei vient de me dire…

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

-Et bien, il m'a dit qu'il allait faire des trucs de mecs cet aprem avec Bontenmaru.

-Et alors, nous, on va faire du shopping !

-Mais sa définition de « trucs de mecs » m'a surprise : c'est aller dans un bar, draguer quelques filles et boire de la bière !

-Il t'a dis ça ?

-Oui...

Le professeur les fit entrer dans la salle et les deux jeunes filles arrêtèrent leur discussion.

Tous les cours de la matinée étaient passée. Ils étaient tous sortis du lycée et les filles étaient parties faire leur après-midi shopping. Yuya avait pardonné la « définition » de Shinrei et elle lui avait juste rappelé qu'elle était sa petite amie à présent.

Il devait être environ 4h30 et les filles avaient trouvé toutes leurs tenues pour la fête ( ben oui au départ l'après-midi shopping était organisé pour trouver une tenue à Yuya lol). Il restait une demi-heure à Yuya avant d'aller au cinéma. Elle se dirigea vers un café et vit Kyo et Tigre Rouge qui discutait. Elle s'approcha pour entendre leur paroles sans être vue, leur conversation avait l'air étrangement calme pour des ennemis.

-bon, je crois que c'est raté, personne ne peut plus sortir avec Yuya, il faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

-Une fille du lycée ?

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Mais il faut trouver quelqu'un pour se départager ! C'est quand même pour ça qu'on est venu ici.

Yuya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle aurait du leur servir à se départager, mais les départager de quoi ?

-Père a dit que comme on ne se départageait pas, il enverrait Kyoshiro pour participer à la compétition.

-Il n'a pas l'âge pour hériter !

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut se départager et vite !

-Vous départager ? demanda Yuya, sortie de sa cachette

-Yuya, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je faisais du shopping et j'ai eu envie de venir boire un café, mais je crois que tu me dois quelques explications !

-…Kyo est mon frère !

-Ton frère !

-Oui et il ne fait pas parti d'une famille « rivale », mais c'est mon frère et on doit se départager pour savoir qui va hériter de la fortune de notre père quand il sera décédé.

-Qui est Kyoshiro ?

-C'est le nôtre plus jeune frère, il est resté au Japon, mais il n'est pas majeur alors il ne participe pas à cette compétition. Pour nous départager on devait choisir une fille, la séduire et le premier qui sortait avec elle a gagné.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu étais la première fille que j'ai rencontré en venant ici.

-C'est horrible de se servir d'une femme comme ça ! Tu vois, hier soir je voulais te pardonner de t'être battu avec Shinrei et je comptais t'appeler ce soir. Mais maintenant que je sais tous cela, j'ai seulement envie de ne plus jamais te revoir.

-Kyo, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, déclara :

-Le seule problème c'est que notre frère arrive lundi prochain pour participer à la compétition.

-Père ne peut pas nous laisser encore qu'une semaine !

-Il m'a appelé hier soir et il en a marre, il nous envoie Kyoshiro et il espère que l'on se départagera plus facilement avec lui !

-Mais, Akira sais tous ça ? Je ne veux plus venir habiter chez toi !

Kyo regarda Yuya et lui dit :

-Ton frère est notre arbitre !

-Votre arbitre ?

-Mais il ne sais pas que tu étais notre proie. Et comme c'est lui qui est chargé de nous départager il doit venir habiter chez nous. Il n'est même avec Sakuya, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour que tu accepte de déménager.

-Ca veut dire que vous habitez ensemble !

-Oui, Tigre est venu habitez chez Sakuya et moi après que nous soyons arrivés.

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? demanda la jeune fille à Tigre Rouge

-Pour l'instant je ne comptais pas te le dire, nous sommes censés être en froid.

-Qui va être votre nouvelle victime , continua Yuya en ignorant la fin de la phrase de Tigre

-On se sait pas, mais je pense qu'on va attendre l'arrivée de Kyoshiro pour décider !

-Et vous n'avais rien trouvé de plus intelligent pour vous départager ? je sais pas moi, une partie de ping-pong ou de baby-foot !

-Dans ce genre de jeu on peut tricher, alors qu'en amour c'est impossible ! expliqua Kyo

Yuya resta songeuse. Elle décida de quitter le café. Elle partit et les deux garçons ne lui demandèrent pas de rester. Il fallait qu'elle parle à son frère. Elle appela Shinrei pour annuler son rendez –vous et rentra chez elle.

Akira était, comme à son habitude, en train de lire dans le salon

-Tiens, tu ne fais pas l'arbitre aujourd'hui !

-Quoi ?

-Kyo m'a tout raconté, pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit ?

-Parce qu'il me l'on demandé et j'ai fait ce travail parce qu'on avait besoin d'argent !

-Sais tu seulement qui était leur proie ?

-Non, ils ont changé de fille au début de la semaine, mais ils ne m'ont pas dis son nom !

-C'était moi !

-Toi !

**A suivre... **


	6. Chapitre 6 : Juste dormir avec toi

_Coucou, je suis l'auteur (et oui encore moi lool) alors je voudrais vous dire que ce chapitre n »a pas été corrigé pas ma copine ( ben oui on è en vac's et on se voit pas) alors pitié soyez indulgents lol. _

_Alors j'ai pris une grande décision : Ce fics fera 10 chapitre, si je n'ai vraiment pas fini ce sera un ou eux chapitre mais voilà je me suis mise une barrière_

_Sinon je tiens à vous dire que le couple Shinrei/Yuya est fait pour duré. _

_Kiss à tous et bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 6 : Juste dormir avec toi…**

Akira pris un air très sérieux :

-Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ?

Silence

-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Yuya pour connaître le fond de la pensée de son frère.

-Rien, j'ai trop besoin de cet argent ! Et puis, tu n'es plus leur cible maintenant !

-Mais je suis ta sœur et tu dois me protéger ! Je ne veux plus aller chez eux !

-Je le pense bien mais nous n'avons plus d'argent et je dois travailler !

Yuya quitta la pièce, un sentiment de trahison se mélangea avec de la colère. Elle partit en direction de sa chambre mais avant qu'elle n'y arrive, on sonna à la porte. Elle continua quand même son chemin. Bien décidée à trouver un moyen pour pouvoir passer la soirée loin de Akira. Son frère alla répondre à l'interphone.

-Bonjour est-ce que Yuya est là ?

-Bonjour, tu es Shinrei ?

-Oui

-Je l'appelle…

-Yuya, Shinrei est là !

Yuya sortit de sa chambre, enfila ses chaussures et sa veste puis descendit au pied de l'immeuble. Elle remercia dieu de lui avoir envoyé son petit ami. Elle allait pouvoir découcher ce soir et passer la soirée (voir la nuit ) avec Shinrei.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? je me suis inquiété quand tu as annulé le ciné !

-On peut y aller maintenant !

-Heu, oui, si tu veux…

-Je t'expliquerais en route…

Elle appela son frère pour le prévenir et le couple se dirigea vers le cinéma. En chemin Yuya raconta tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Shinrei l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention mais il se souvint du « défi » que Kyo avait lancé, qui consistait à essayer de voir toutes les filles nues. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille habiter chez les deux frères.

-Yuya, je pense que tu vas me trouver égoïste, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir chez Kyo et Tigre Rouge.

-Je ne veux pas moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis désolée… Maintenant on peut changer de sujet ? s'il te plaît…

-Oui, tu veux que je te fasse une révélation

-Je t'écoute Shinshin !

-C'est quoi ce surnom ?

-T'aime pas ? Je trouve ça très mignon moi !

Yuya avait souris, depuis le début de leur discussion elle était restée froide. Shinrei s'en félicita mentalement et la regarda rire.

-Mouais… tu la veux ou pas, ma révélation

-Vas-y !

-Te moque pas de moi…

-Vas-y je te dis…

-Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le primaire

-C'est vrai…

-Oui

-Shinrei, je t'aime beaucoup, j'avoue pas depuis le primaire, mais au moins depuis que tu m'as embrassé. Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi…

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Leur baiser dura un petit moment. Ils le coupèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Shinrei murmura que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas ils allait louper la séance de cinéma. Il prit Yuya par l'épaule et l'emmena vers le lieu dit. Yuya se sentait si bien avec Shinrei, il la comprenait en tout point.

Ils arrivèrent en retard à leur séance et ce n'était pas plus mal, ils pourraient ainsi passer un peu de temps ensemble.

-Shinrei…

-Oui

-Est ce que je peux venir dormir chez toi ce soir ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Tu comprends, après ce que j'ai découvert sur mon frère je ne veux pas rester avec lui ce soir

Ils arrivèrent chez Shinrei. Sa maison était très grande. Ils entrèrent, il faisait très sombre. Ils montèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme. La pièce était assez grande et plutôt classique. Les cahiers et les feuilles étaient jetés négligemment sur le bureau. Quelques vêtements traînaient par terre mais sinon la pièce semblait en ordre. Yuya s'approcha du lit et dit innocemment :

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Shinrei vira au cramoisi :

-Heu… si tu veux !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je veux juste dormir avec toi rien de plus.

-D'accord…

-Tu peux me prêter un tee-shirt pour me faire un pyjama.

Toutes les questions de Yuya paraissaient gêner affreusement Shinrei. Le jeune fille le remarqua et lui proposa :

-Si ça te dérange je peux dormir sur le canapé…

-Non, non, c'est juste que…

-Que…

-Que l'on a jamais dormis ensemble

-Ce sera nôtre première fois alors ! Tu dois juste me tenir dans tes bras et t'endormir…

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

-Je t'explique c'est tout !

Yuya se mit à rire et Shinrei alla lui chercher un tee-shirt. Elle l'enfila et se glissa sous les couvertures du lit. Elle vit la lumière s'éteindre et senti un corps chaud se glisser à ses côtés. Des bras puissants l'enveloppèrent et ils s'endormirent. Sans parler plus…

Le soleil se leva, laissant apparaître quelques rayons à travers les volets. Yuya se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de Shinrei. Elle se retourna délicatement pour lui faire face en restant toujours dans son étreinte. Elle vit qu'il était réveillé.

-Bonjour

-Bonjour, tu as bien dormis ?

-Mieux que chez moi !

-Tu es très belle quand tu dors !

-Merci !

-On va déjeuner ?

-Oui, il est quelle heure ?

-8h30, on a le temps, on commence dans une heure.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine. Là-bas ils trouvèrent Hotaru et Tokito qui déjeunaient sans échanger aucun mot. Shinrei entra dans la pièce en tenant la main de Yuya, qui avait gardé le tee-shirt de ce dernier. Hotaru, qui jouait avec le jouet reçu dans son paquet de céréales, manqua de s'étouffer quand il vu la jeune fille chez lui.

-Bonjour, dit Yuya de très bonne humeur.

-Salut, murmura Tokito entre deux bouchées.

-Bonjour Yuya, tu as passé la nuit ici ? demanda Hotaru

-Oui ! J'ai dormis avec Shinrei ! répondit-elle

Hotaru regarda son frère incrédule. Puis il se dit qu'il pourrait inventer quelque chose pour l'embêter.

-T'es la copine de Shinrei ? questionna timidement Tokito

-Oui et toi tu es Tokito, sa petite sœur ! répondit calmement la jeune fille

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle intimidée.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi, mais je ne t'avais jamais vu !

-Ah bon…

-Il paraît que tu viens à la fête !

-Oui, pour une fois mes parents on dit oui !

Yuya continua sa conversation avec la petite fille ( j'espère que Tokito ne lira pas ce fic lol) jusqu'à que Shinrei lui propose de manger. Puis ils allèrent se préparer pour aller au lycée.

Ils partirent vers l'établissement sans Hotaru qui les avait devancés.

-Que vas-tu faire face à ton frère ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Hier quand je suis partie nous nous étions disputés alors je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

-Si tu veux je peux encore t'accueillir ce soir.

-Non merci il faut que je lui parle…

-Si tu as un problème tu peux toujours venir ?

-Merci…

Ils continuèrent leur chemin pour arrivés au Lycée. Yuya laissa Shinrei pour aller voir Okuni qui parlait avec d'autres élèves. Le jeune homme alla voir leur groupe d'amis.

-Salut tout le monde ! salua-t-il joyeusement

-Salut, firent ses amis en cœur.

-Silence

-Alors, y paraît que tu l'as fait avec Yuya cette nuit ! lança Yukimura

-Quoi ! Qui a dis ça ?

-C'est Hotaru qui nous l'as dit, informa Sasuke

Shinrei foudroya son frère du regard et répondit calmement.

-J'aurais du m'en douter. Et comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'on a fait hier soir ?

-Ben je vous ai entendu, on peut dire que vous êtes pas discret ? en plus Yuya se trimbalait en culotte/tee-shirt.

-C'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas comme toi. Et puis si elle se trimbalait en culotte/tee-shirt, comme tu dis, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas de pyjama.

-Alors pourquoi elle a dormi chez nous ?

-Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir chez elle.

-Et t'en a pas profité ?

-Non… Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi je ne couche pas avec la première fille venue…

Voyant que son frère commençait à s'énerver, Hotaru ne répondit rien. Sasuke, Yukimura et Bontenmaru les regardaient se chamailler et ils eurent un regard qui disait « on te croit pas Shinrei, t'es pas crédible ».

Yuya et Okuni, ayant fini leur conversation, se dirigeaient vers le groupe d'amis.

-Tu vas jamais me croire !

-On verra bien

-J'ai passé la nuit chez Shinrei !

-Vous l'avez fait ?

-Nan, mais c'était génial j'ai dormis dans ses bras et puis voilà…

--S'il n'a rien fait avec toi, c'est qu'il doit être vachement amoureux.

Yuya rougit légèrement.

-Toi aussi, hein ?

-Ben ouais…, répondit Yuya en rougissant de plus en plus.

-C'est bien, je suis contente que tu ne sois plus célibataire.

Elle continuèrent leur conversations jusqu'à qu'elle rejoignent les garçons. Une fois arrivée, Bontenmaru s'approcha de Yuya et la taquina :

-Alors t'a passé une bonne nuit avec Shinrei ?

-Qu'est ce que tu a encore raconté ? s'énerva Yuya en fusillant Hotaru du regard

-Qui te dis que c'est moi ? répliqua ce dernier

-Parce que Shinrei n'est pas assez bête pour vous raconter n'importe quoi !

-C'est ce que tu crois !

-Et puis ya que toi pour raconter des conneries !

-1-0 pour Yuya, fit Sasuke

-Peu être mais moi, je profite quand je suis avec une fille ! reprit Hotaru

-Sa veut juste dire que Shinrei sait rester calme dans toutes les situations ! répliqua Yuya

-2-0, continua Sasuke

-Et puis d'abord on ne se promène pas en culotte/tee-shirt quand on est pas dans sa propre maison, j'ai manqué de m'étouffer avec mes céréales.

-2-1, continua le jeune surdoué.

-Peu être, mais tu es le seul qui mange encore des chocobons les matins (P.S. : sa n'existe pas je crois) et qui joue encore avec le jouet, ricana Yuya

Yuya avait trouvé une belle parade :

-C'est pas loyal, pleurnicha Hotaru

-3-1, vainqueur Yuya par K.O., finit Sasuke

Hotaru ne trouvait plus rien à dire et Yuya était très fière d'elle. Les garçons avaient finis par comprendre que Yuya et Shinrei n'avait rien fait cet nuit-là et que Hotaru racontait n'importe quoi. Les cours commencèrent et ils se promirent, comme la plupart des cours, très ennuyant.

La journée passa très lentement, vu la longueur des cours. Bontenmaru avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre… Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait fait avec Shinrei, l'après-midi précédente. Yuya en toucha deux mots à Shinrei à la sortie des cours :

-Alors, raconte-moi ! qu'est ce que vous avez fait avec Bonten hier ?

-Rien de spéciale…

-Mais encore…

-Et bien on est allez boire une bière, on a parlé, puis il a voulu allez en boite mais tu m'as téléphoné alors j'ai voulu te voir et il y est allé tout seul…

-Alors tu ne sait pas pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur hier…

-Si ! Il m'en a parlé.

-Et ?…

-Ben, il ne veut pas que j'en parle.

-C'est pas grave au moins…

-Non, non, il n'y a rien de grave ! ne t'inquiète pas.

Une voiture klaxonna, Yuya tourna la tête et vis son frère dans le véhicule. Elle quitta Shinrei dans un court baiser puis alla rejoindre Akira. Elle monta dans la voiture et son frère lui dit :

-Bonjour, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui… mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te voir, puisque hier tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus aller habiter chez Kyo et Tigre Rouge.

-Je ne veux toujours pas…

-Nous allons chez eux pour que tu voie comment ils vivent et pour que tu changes d'avis.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui !

**A suivre... **


	7. Chapitre 7 : Confiance en soi

_Je voudrais remercier Michiyo Uzumaki pour ses encouragements. Tu es vachement sympa avec moi alors que ce n'est que ma première fics. Merci beaucoup !_

**Chapitre 7 : Comment reprendre confiance en soi !**

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison, elle paraissait très grande, elle était cachée derrière des cerisiers. Ils passèrent le portail et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Akira sonna, et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ouvrit. Elle était assez belle, mais semblait un peu cruche, en effet en refermant la porte elle avait réussi à s'y coincer les doigts. Yuya pensa qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à ses deux frères. Une fois rentrés dans la demeure, Sakuya leur montra la maison.

-Voilà, à droite tu as la cuisine et en haut il y a les chambres…

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute, mais tutoie-moi s'il te plait, comme on va habiter ensemble ce sera mieux.

-Ok, je voudrais savoir si Kyo et Tigre rouge parle souvent de moi…

-Oui, surtout Kyo d'ailleurs, mais maintenant que tu en parles Hidetada ne parle plus si souvent de toi…

-Hidetada…

-Oui… pourquoi ?

-Mais… Quel est votre nom de famille ?

-Tokugawa, pourquoi ?

Yuya éclata en sanglot puis hurla à son frère :

-Je suis sûre que tu le savais, tu sais pourtant que ce sont eux qui ont tué papa !

-Oui je le savais, mais je veux te dire que papa n'a pas été assassiné par Hidetada.

-Alors comment est-il mort ?

-Nôtre père s'est suicidé…

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Hein ! Parce que là je me rends compte je vis avec un mensonge énorme depuis des années !

-Tu étais trop jeune et puis je ne l'ai appris que le mois dernier !

-Je te hais, tu ne me dis jamais rien, d'abord tu me mens sur la raison de nôtre déménagement, puis sur ton travail et enfin sur le décès de papa. JE TE HAIS !

Yuya sortit en courant de la maison des Tokugawa. Elle couru droit devant elle sans faire attention aux passants. Elle traversa une rue sombre en plein cœur de la ville. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Mais épuisée par cette course, elle s'assit par terre et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi moi ? Mais qu'ai-je fais au monde pour avoir tant de problème, pensait-elle sans cesse.

Une masse noire s'approcha de la jeune fille et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle prit peur et se dégagea rapidement. Mais la masse noire se révéla être… Bontenmaru !

-Tu pleures ?

-Boten ! Heu... c'est rien…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je… je ne sais pas, j'ai couru depuis la maison de Tigre et je me suis retrouvé ici.

-Mais en fait, on est où ?

-Juste derrière le lycée. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-J'ai des problèmes avec mon frère…

-Ah !

Yuya ne voulait pas en parler, elle dévia le sujet :

-Mais toi, tu n'allais pas bien la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-J'ai aussi eu un problème familial…

-Quel genre ?

-Mon frère a fugué et hier, on est parti à sa recherche avec Shinrei et …

-Et ?...

-On l'a retrouvé dans une rue très… heu… abîmé. En fait, il s'est fais tabasser, mais il est à l'hôpital et le docteur a dis que tout irait bien.

-Qui est-ce qui l'a frappé ?

-Il n'a pas voulu me le dire…

-C'est la première fois ?

-Je crois que oui ! Mais il a été sérieusement amocher : deux côtes cassées et le tibia fracturé.

-Oh…

Yuya se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des problèmes. Elle avait de la chance d'être en bonne santé. Bontenmaru était resté songeur quelques instants :

-Bonten !

-Oui…

-Je te remercie d'être venu me voir, tu m'as remis les idées en place.

-Mais, je n'ai rien…

-Je sais, mais ton histoire m'a permis de voir certaines choses par rapport à mon problème. Merci beaucoup !

-Et bien, de rien !

-Au fait tu viens à la fête ?

-Oui, oui

-Tu sais peu être quel est le thème ?

-Le vert !

-On doit tous s'habiller en vert…

-C'est ça ! Et oubli pas ton maillot !

-Ok

La jeune fille regarda sa montre puis déclara :

-Bon, je suis désolée, mais je vais retourner chez Tigre pour m'excuser, avant qu'il fasse nuit.

-Ok, alors à demain !

-A demain !

Yuya couru vers la maison des Tokugawa. Elle avait décidé de pardonner son frère et elle pensait même accepter de vivre là-bas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée. Elle toqua à la porte, Kyo ouvrit :

-Heu… excuse-moi ! Akira est encore là ?

-Oui !

-Je peux le voir ?

-Viens, il est dans la cuisine.

Son frère était assis sur une chaise, il avait les mains devant son visage. Yuya eut impression, qu'il avait pleuré. L'atmosphère était très tendue. Kyo resta derrière la porte de la pièce.

-Akira… fit la jeune fille plus très sûre d'elle.

A l'entente de cette voie familière, il leva la tête très surprit.

-Yuya !

-Je voudrais te parler…

Elle se retourna et ferma la porte pour éviter que toute la maison, et en particulier Kyo qui se trouvait juste là, n'entende.

-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter tous tes mensonges. Mais je pense qu'avec le temps j'y arriverais. Alors j'ai décidé de te pardonner à une seule condition. Je pense que tu vois de quoi je veux te parler…

-Ne plus te mentir…

-C'est ça ! Alors tu peux me le promettes ?

-Oui, je te le promets.

-Merci…

-A ce compte là, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Non, au contraire. J'ai une copine !

-Sakuya…

-Comment tu as deviné ?

-Tu as essayé de le cacher à ses frères, mais moi j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais !

Les joues d'Akira prirent une teinte coquelicot et Yuya eut un rire. L'atmosphère était à présent beaucoup plus détendue. Kyo ouvrit la porte et en profita pour s'incruster dans la conversation :

-Et tu vas venir habiter chez nous ou pas ?

-Kyo ! Heu… je pense que oui.

-Bon ben je vais peut-être réussir mon pari.

Yuya le regarda, incrédule :

-Ne cherche pas !

Puis il partit. Akira paraissait beaucoup plus content. Yuya avait le sourire, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à se réconcilier avec Tigre Rouge.

**OoO**

Le lendemain, Yuya se réveilla de bonne humeur. Sa relation avec son frère allait très bien. On était le dernier jour de la semaine et le lendemain elle irait faire la fête chez Shinrei, avec tous ses amis. Elle partit pour le lycée et rejoignis Mahiro.

-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? demanda Yuya.

-Très bien, alors tu es prête pour la fête de demain ?

-Ouais, j'ai une robe militaire, avec des bottes. Et toi ?

-Moi j'ai une jupe blanche et un petit haut vert.

Les filles continuèrent leur conversation, pour le moins intéressante jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'établissement. Et comme tous les matins elles se dirigèrent vers leur groupe d'amis.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Dirent-elles en chœur.

-Salut ma belle, répondit Shinrei, comment ça s'est passé avec ton frère hier ?

-Bien, on s'est réconciliés et je vais déménager, avec lui, chez Kyo et Tigre Rouge.

-Ils vivent ensemble ? demanda Yukimura surpris.

-Oui, ils sont frères, mais tu peux lui demander, il arrive…

Le groupe se tourna pour réaliser que Yuya disait vrai, Kyo arrivait l'air de très bonne humeur, il déclara :

-Yukimura, notre pari tiens toujours ?

-Heu… je sais pas trop, tu sais il faut qu'on en parle entre nous.

Il prit Kyo à part et lui lança :

-je ne suis plus vraiment d'accord…

-Tu as peur que je voix ta petite Mahiro toute nue!

-C'est ça, rigole ! Mais quand tu ne seras plus célibataire et qu'on te demandera si on peut voir ta copine nue, je pense que tu auras la même réaction que moi.

Kyo éclata de rire et ajouta :

-bon, et si on disait juste Yuya et Okuni…

-Ok je te demande juste que ça reste entre nous, si Shinrei s'en aperçoit, il va y avoir des problèmes.

-Bon je serais discret alors…

-Et comment tu comptes me le prouver ?

-Photo ?

-Photo, ok !

-Mais qu'est ce que je gagne ?

-Je te paye 1 caisse de bière si tu les as dans 2 mois

- 2 !

-Ok pour 2 caisses, mais alors je veux 2 photos différentes par filles

-Ok !

Ils rejoignirent les autres, Shinrei ne se douta de rien, il était trop occupé à « veiller » sur Yuya. Hotaru annonça :

-Shinrei, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, Papa a appelé hier soir pour dire qu'il nous laissait la maison ce week-end, il va avec maman passer le week-end à l'hôtel.

-Excellent, bon demain la fête commence à 20h.

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapitre 8 : La fête

_Voilà je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus long je suis contente de vous annoncez qu'après le 10eme chapitre je ferais un prologue (en trois partie )_

_bisoux et bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 8 : La fête**

Yuya s'était fait accompagner par son frère. Elle portait une robe militaire avec une grosse ceinture et des bottes noires.

La jeune fille entra dans la maison. Bonten, Okuni et Yukimura étaient déjà arrivés ainsi que d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Shinrei la vit et se jeta sur elle :

-Te voilà ! Viens, je vais te présenter…

Il la tira vers un petit groupe:

-Voici Saïchi et Saiseï, dit-il en désignant deux jeunes filles brunes, Et voici Taihaku, continua-t-il en montrant un homme assez imposant, mais qui avait néanmoins un regard très doux. Yuya se présenta :

-Bonjour, je suis Yuya, la petite amie de Shinrei.

Saiseï tiqua quand elle entendit les mots « petite amie ». Yuya le remarqua, voulut répliquer mais Shinrei lui fit signe de se taire. Puis il l'en emmena vers d'autres personnes :

Voici Chinmei, déclara Shinrei en désignant un baba cool, qui répliqua :

-Peace & love mon frère ! Shinrei comment t'as fait pour te trouver un canon pareil. Tu sais qu'entre amis il faut tout partager, même les filles…

-Si tu le dis…

Le jeune homme soupira et continua les présentations :

-Je te présente Akari et Hishigi.

Akari était une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et Hishigi ressemblait à un gothique romantique, il avait un air mystérieux qui ne pouvait laisser aucune fille indifférente.

-Et en dernier voilà Chihôdô et Yuan…termina-t-il.

Chihôdô était déjà en maillot de bain alors que Yuan avait encore son skate à la main. L'homme paraissait très désinvolte, un peu voyou mais pas particulièrement méchant.

Les présentations se terminèrent et à ce même moment la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître trois jeunes hommes. Kyo, Tigre Rouge et un inconnu qui ressemblait beaucoup à Kyo.

-Je ne savais pas que tu les avais invités, dit Yuya

-Moi non plus ! Ca te déranges ?

-Au contraire, je vais pouvoir essayer de me faire pardonner !

-Pardonner !

-Ben oui, je vais habiter chez eux alors vaut mieux que je sois en bon terme avec eux.

-OK

Le couple partit voir les nouveaux arrivants. Sans un mot, Yuya prit Hidetada par le bras et le traîna un peu plus loin. Shinrei lança à Kyo :

-Salut, alors tu nous as amené un nouveau !

-Ah oui !

-Et ?

-Bon je vais me présenter parce que si on compte sur lui, ça peut durer longtemps. Je suis Kyoshiro, j'ai 17ans et je suis le petit frère de Kyo et Hidetada.

-Ok, moi je suis Shinrei, bon ben joignez-vous à la fête ! On va mettre de la musique.

Yuya et Tigre étaient partis un peu plus loin pour parler. Mais un silence gêné s'installa, ce fut Hidetada qui le rompit :

-Sakuya m'a dit que tu venais vivre chez nous et … que tu savais…

-Que je savais quoi ?

-Pour ton père… et par la même occasion pour moi…

-Oui je sais, et je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? j'aurais pu comprendre…

-Oui mais ce n'était pas à moi à te le dire et puis sais-tu comment ton père est mort ?

-Mon frère m'a dit qu'il s'était suicidé…

-On ne peut pas dire qu'il se soit suicidé, il s'est plutôt laisser mourir... Il était malade et au lieu de se soigner, il s'est réfugié dans son travail, en continuant à nous entraîner.

**FLASH BACK**

-Maître Muramasa, écoutez-moi !

-…

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années en kimono courait après un homme d'environ 40ans, lui aussi en kimono.

-S'il vous plaît !

Muramasa s'arrêta et consentit à écouter son élève :

-Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça ! Pensez à vos enfants, ils ne vont pas supporter votre disparition… Allez vous faire soigner !

-Ils sont forts, ils comprendront… Le traitement est trop cher et ne fais plus effet à ce stade de la maladie. Hidetada avec tes frères, vous êtes mes meilleurs élèves, je te confie ma fille, Yuya, je veux que tu la protèges car je sais que tu peux le faire !

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

-Il est parti juste après m'avoir dit ça…

Yuya se mit à pleurer, et Tigre la pris dans ses bras, comme avant… Elle murmura :

-Est-ce que tu voudras bien pardonner ce que je t'ai dis… je… je ne savais pas tous ça…

-Bien sûr et puis je n'aime pas rester en froid avec quelqu'un trop longtemps. Ton père m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, et je le ferais !

-Merci, mais ne me colles pas trop quand même…

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes et se mit à rire. La hache de guerre était enterrée.

**OoO**

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête battait à son plein, tout le monde s'amusait. Ils étaient à présent en maillot de bain et certains se baignaient dans la piscine.

Shinrei et Yuya s'étaient discrètement éclipsés dans une chambre à l'étage, pour se faire des câlins sous la couette.

Mahiro et Okuni discutaient lorsqu'Hotaru demanda l'intention de tous :

-Comme mon frère est parti faire des choses avec sa copine ! Je prends les rênes de cette fête et déclare ouvert le tournoi de combat aquatique. Tout le monde doit jouer sinon c'est pas drôle. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : les filles doivent monter sur les épaules des garçons et elles doivent essayer de se faire tomber. La première qui tombe dans l'eau a perdue. Le couple qui gagne aura une surprise et, si mon frère revient avant la fin de cette soirée, ils auront aussi le reste de sa boite de capotes. Sachant qu'elle était pleine au début de la fête.

Les invités rirent et constituèrent les équipes :

Mahiro/ Yukimura

Sasuke/ Tokito

Bontenmaru/ Akari

Okuni/ Hishigi

Hotaru/ Saïchi

Kyo/ Saiseï

Chinmei/ Chihôdô

Les combats pouvaient commencer, le premier était : Mahiro/ Yukimura vs Hotaru/ Saïchi. L'équipe gagnante devrait affronter Bontenmaru et Akari.

Le match démarra, les filles montèrent sur les épaules des garçons. Mahiro commença à attaquer, mais Yukimura la pelota et manqua de la faire tomber, Saïchi en profita pour attaquer. Mahiro l'évita de justesse et contrattaqua. Elle attrapa le bras de son adversaire et elle arriva à la faire tomber.

4 combats s'ensuivirent et ce fut la final : Okuni/ Hishigi vs Sasuke/ Tokito. Personne ne savait comment les deux jeunes avaient fait, mais ils étaient en final.

Les deux cadets de la fête s'entendaient très bien, au grand bonheur de Sasuke. Tokito était très énergique et menait le surdoué par le bout du nez. C'est ce qui les avait en parti aidé à gagner.

Après les premiers combats, le jeune couple avait développé une technique, Tokito devait attraper le pied de l'adversaire pour la faire tomber en arrière.

Les filles montèrent sur les épaules des garçons et le duel final commença.

Tokito tenta sa technique en attrapant le pied droit d'Okuni, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire et lui attrapa la main. Elle tira sur son bras de toutes ses forces mais Tokito resta coller à Sasuke. Cette dernière se dégagea et fit un signe à son partenaire qui alla se placer derrière Hishigi pour qu'elle puisse tirer Okuni par les épaules. Ce qu'elle réussit avec brio en faisant tomber Okuni dans l'eau. Le couple de cadet avait gagné. Tokito sauta dans l'eau et, dans un magnifique élan, elle embrassa Sasuke. Ce dernier vira au rouge tomate, bien que ce fût un très court baiser, il se sentit décoller.

Hotaru très surpris du résultat déclara :

-Bravo les jeunes ! C'était un très beau combat ! Mais bon je pense que vous n'aurez que la surprise, parce que je me vois mal donner une boite de capotes à ma petite sœur…

-Une boite de capote !

Shinrei et Yuya venaient de descendre de leur chambre, attirés par l'excitation provoquer par le tournoi :

-Ben j'avais dis que je donnerais le reste de ta boite de capote au gagnant en plus de la surprise…

-Oh je vois… Mais ils ne l'auront pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est vide !

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, mais bon Tokito et Sasuke ont gagné alors on va leur donner la surprise.

-Je vais la chercher !

Shinrei se sépara de Yuya et partit chercher la dite « surprise », pendant ce temps Yuya rejoignis ses copines. Mahiro lui demanda :

-Alors c'était bien ?

-Fabuleux, on a fait des trucs incroyables

-Quel genre ?

-Je t'expliquerais, mais comment les deux schtroumfs ont fait pour gagner ?

-Ben je ne sais pas trop. Mais c'était trop drôle, ils ont inventé une technique !

-Une technique ! Mais ils vont pouvoir faire les jeux olympiques !

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire. Shinrei revint avec une grosse caisse. Les invités se turent et un drôle de bruit se fit entendre. Hotaru sourit et demanda à son frère d'ouvrir la caisse. Un magnifique husky blanc en sortit.

-Voici Yumie, c'est une husky de 3ans.

Sasuke la regarda dans les yeux et déclara :

-Je la prends !

Hotaru parut surpris et ajouta :

-Tu es sûr ? Nous, on peut la garder !

Tokito tiqua et cria :

-Je ne veux pas de chien à la maison. Je ne les aime pas !

Mais le surdoué assura :

-Non, non je veux la garder. Je t'apprendrais à les aimer.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme une révélation pour Tokito, elle répondit :

-Pour toi je les aimerais…

Un peu plus loin, Mahiro ricana :

-Ils nous jouent Roméo et Juliette ou quoi ?

-Moi, je les trouve trop mignons, répondit Yuya

**OoO**

La fête se terminait, tout le monde était content. Les invités commençaient à partir, Tokito raccompagnait Sasuke à la porte. Ils discutaient :

-J'ai adoré notre combat contre Botenmaru et Akari…

-Trop drôle ! en plus t'as fait un de ces croches pied à Bonten, le porteur n'a pas le droit normalement…

-Je sais, mais il n'a rien dit… Tu la connaissais Akari ?

-Oui, c'est une infirmière qui soignait mon frère, quand il venait de se battre.

-Qui ! Shinrei ?

-Non, Hotaru, il ne sort jamais indemne d'une bagarre…

-Aah…

Un silence s'installa quelques minutes, le surdoué prit la parole :

-Je crois… heu… je crois que… je suis amoureux de toi !

-Sasuke, heu… je n'ai…

-Ce n'est pas réciproque… je comprends tu sais…

-Hein ! Pas du tout, c'est que…

-Tu as déjà un copain…

-Non, c'est juste que…

-Tu n'es pas intéressée…

Tokito, excédée qu'il la coupe sans arrêt, hurla :

-MOI AUSSI JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE TOI !

Sasuke reprit confiance en lui et demanda :

-Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

-En fait je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon !

-Et alors ?…

-Ben rien…

SILENCE

-je peux t'embrasser ?

-Heu… oui

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'unirent à celle de Tokito dans un long baiser. La main du surdoué était venue se placer sous le menton de la jeune fille et avait tiré son visage vers les sien.

Tokito rompit le doux baiser et Sasuke déclara :

-Je passe chercher Yumie demain !

Il embrassa le front de Tokito et s'en alla.

**OoO**

Une semaine plus tard…

-Yuya ! Attention ça va tomber !

-Mais non ça ne va pas tomber et puis pourquoi tu as autant de livre ?

-J'aime lire !

On était vendredi soir et Akira et Yuya préparaient les derniers cartons avant le grand déménagement du lendemain.

-Fais attention ! Ce sont des livres de collection !

-Je sais, ça fait trois fois que tu me le dis !

-Ah, mais fais quand même attention !

Après quelques heures de dur travail, ils vinrent enfin à bout de ce labeur :

-C'était le dernier, enfin !

-Je vais aller préparer quelque chose à manger.

Yuya quitta la pièce pour s'exécuter. Le téléphone sonna, Akira répondit :

-Allô !

-…

-Oui et toi ?

-…

-Je t'écoute ma chérie !

-…

-Je vais lui en parler

-…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas elle comprendra.

-…

-Ok

-…

-A demain

-…

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il raccrocha, et rejoignis sa sœur dans la cuisine.

-C'était qui ?

-Sakuya…

-Ah et elle va bien ?

-Oui, oui mais il y a un petit problème.

-Lequel ?

-Comme Kyoshiro est arrivé, il n'y a plus de chambre de libre…

-Oh non !

-Au début Kyo et Hidetada devaient dormir dans la même chambre et te laisser l'autre. Mais il n'y a que deux lits par chambre. Kyoshiro va dormir avec Tigre et tu devras dormir dans la même chambre que Kyo.

-Quoi ! Mais je croyais que la maison avait plus de chambre.

-Moi aussi, mais la troisième chambre est pour nous et la dernière pièce est un bureau.

-On peut pas la transformer en chambre ?

-Je ne crois pas… Il y a des installations électriques qui ne peuvent pas bouger.

-Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je vais faire avec !

**OoO**

Le lendemain, ils rangèrent les derniers cartons dans la voiture et ils partirent.

-Partons pour notre nouvelle vie !

-Ouais… J'ai une question à te poser avant que l'on arrive.

-Je t'écoute !

-Qui est leur nouvelle cible ?

-C'est une fille qu'ils ont rencontrée dans la rue. Elle s'appelle Lin.

-Elle est comment ?

-Elle a l'air sympathique.

-Ah, je la plains, la pauvre !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas… tout ira bien pour elle !

-J'espère… et Kyoshiro fait aussi parti de la compétition ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs leur père arrive le mois prochain pour signer les papiers.

-Ah…

-On est arrivé.

-Ouais, Vive les déménagements !

-Allez fais pas ta mauvaise tête, ça va bien se passer

-Ouais, mais tu dors avec ta copine, alors que moi je vais avec Kyo…

-Il ne te plaisait pas au début…

-Si justement mais maintenant que je sors avec Shinrei, et j'ai un peu peur…

-Et il sait que tu sors avec Shinrei ?

-Oui, oui

-Ben, tu n'as pas à avoir peur alors… On peut lui faire confiance ? Non ?

-Mouais j'espère…

Ils sortirent de la voiture et commencèrent à décharger leurs affaires. Alertée par les bruits de portières, Sakuya sortit :

-Ah vous voilà enfin !

-Bonjour ma puce !

-Akira !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas elle est au courant…

On avait dis qu'on ne le dirait à personne !

Sakuya commença à s'énerver et Yuya calma le jeu :

-Je l'ai deviné toute seule, je voyais bien comment mon frère te regardais.

-Ah, d'accord, excuse-moi de m'être énervée.

-C'est pas grave…

-Kyo, Hidetada, Kyoshiro venez aider à porter les cartons.

Les trois frères arrivèrent et les cartons furent très vite portés dans les différentes pièces de la maison. Yuya partit dans sa nouvelle chambre pour s'installer et ranger ses affaires, Kyo la suivit :

-On fait moitié/moitié pour l'armoire !

-Ca dépend, si toutes mes affaires ne rentrent pas, je vais devoir en prendre plus…

-…

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de partager la chambre.

-Ouais, Ouais…

-Tu t'en fous de ce que je te raconte !

-Un peu…

-Bon, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu peux me laisser…

-Tu me vires de ma chambre !

-Qui est aussi MA chambre aujourd'hui !

-Peut-être mais tu me vires !

-Oui !

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire toute seule ?

-Me changer, Shinrei vient me chercher dans une heure, on va au ciné.

-Et alors tu as le temps de te préparer…

-Oui, mais une fille à besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se préparer.

-Ah bon, je m'en vais alors !

Kyo vit dans la situation une occasion de gagner son pari. Avant de sortir, il prit l'appareil photo.

Yuya commença à farfouiller dans ses vêtements, elle essaya plusieurs tenue, Kyo ne put prendre aucune photo, elle était toujours de dos. Après une dizaine de robes, jupes, pantalons et chemises essayés. Elle se décida pour une petite robe blanche. Elle se tourna vers la porte, derrière laquelle Kyo s'était caché, pour mettre sa tenue.

FLASH

Kyo prit une photo, seulement le flash était enclenché et Yuya le remarqua :

-Ah ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben, je profite du spectacle…

-Salaud, dégage et donne-moi cet appareil photo !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon… je… heu… je …

-Tu n'as rien contre moi !

-Je dis à Shinrei et à Sakuya que tu m'espionnes.

-Tu peux le dire, je m'en fous !

-Tu te fous de tout de toute façon, donne-moi cet appareil photo !

-Viens le chercher !

Yuya se jeta sur Kyo et tenta de lui arracher l'appareil photo des mains, mais il se retourna et la plaqua fermement au sol. Il la tenait par les épaules, comme la première fois qu'il était venu chez elle.

Kyo approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille et tenta de l'embrasser mais Yuya plaça ses pieds sur son ventre et le poussa avec la force de ses jambes. Il fit une pirouette et se retrouva par terre. Yuya tenait l'appareil dans ses mains, triomphante, elle dis :

-On ne m'a pas 2 fois avec la même prise !

Elle déchira la pellicule et jeta les morceaux à Kyo :

-Jamais tu n'auras une photo de moi en train de me changer

-Tu crois ça !

Kyo eut une sourire pervers, la jeune fille s'examina et vit que sa robe avait était déchirée pendant la bagarre et qu'elle laissait apparaître sa poitrine. Yuya gifla Kyo et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour se changer à nouveaux sans être vue.

1 demi-heure plus tard, elle en ressortit, maquillée et coiffée. Elle descendit. Son frère reprenait ses bonnes habitudes et lisait sur le canapé. Yuya lui annonça :

-Je vais au ciné avec Shinrei et je dors chez lui.

-Ah bon, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va très bien pourquoi ?

-Quand tu ne veux pas dormir à la maison c'est que ça ne va pas !

-Mais c'était prévu et tout va bien…

DING DONG

-Ah voilà Shinrei, à demain !

-Bonne soirée, à demain !

**A suivre... **


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'heureux élu !

**Chapitre 9 : L'heureux élu**

-Elle est comment Lin ?

-Sympa, mais pas vraiment mon style… J'aimerais bien que l'on change de cible, mais comme papa arrive dans un mois. C'est impossible.

-Ah… Où je peux la trouver ?

-Elle travaille comme maître nageuse à la piscine.

-Maître nageuse… hum… elles sont souvent bien roulées…

-Et pas qu'un peu, c'est un pure canon !

-Alors pourquoi tu dis que ce n'est pas ton style ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, elle est gentille et jolie mais je n'éprouve rien pour elle.

-Tu es accro à Yuya…

Son interlocuteur rougit et bégaya :

-Mais… heu… non…

-Je ne la connais pas très bien, mais je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Maître Muramasa. Elle est vraiment bien comme fille.

-Oui…

-Bon je pense que je vais aller à la piscine et te laisser réfléchir…

Sur ces mots, Kyoshiro quitta la pièce, laissant Tigre Rouge dans ses pensées.

**OoO**

Cela faisait 2 semaines que Yuya et Akira vivaient chez les Tokugawa. Le père de ces derniers arrivait dans quelques jours et aucun des garçons n'avaient réussi à séduire Lin, elle était plusieurs fois venue chez eux et était devenue amie avec Yuya.

Ce jour-là, Yuya avait invité Lin pour boire le thé et « discuter entre filles », tel avait les termes qu'elle avait utilisés pour convaincre sa nouvelle amie de venir :

-Dis-moi, comment tu trouves les frères ?

Yuya avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Kyo, Kyoshiro et Hidetada ainsi.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas trop… de quel point de vue tu parles ?

-Heu… en général ? En amour ?

-Je ne veux pas te faire de l'ombre !

-Ah ah ah ! Tu te crois drôle, je te rappelle que je sors avec quelqu'un.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Il s'appelle Shinrei, et c'est le garçon le plus beau et le plus gentil du monde…

-Bon, je vais en déduire que je me suis trompée, tu a l'air très amoureuse de lui.

-Oui, très ! Mais tu dévies ma question là !

- prenant un air innocent Mais… heu… non…

-Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais je te trouve très gentille et je te considère comme une amie, alors je vais te poser la question autrement ! As-tu envie de sortir avec l'un d'eux ?

-Je ne crois pas pour l'instant… Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu partageais ta chambre avec Kyo, alors tu l'a déjà vu nu !

-Heu, en fait on va dire que c'est plutôt lui qui tente des choses, quand il veut il peut être un vrai gamin ou un adulte responsable. C'est incroyable comme il peut changer en quelques heures ! la dernière fois…

**FLASH BACK**

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et FLASH puis PAFF. Ce genre de situation était devenu très courante dans la vie de Yuya. Mais cet fois-ci Kyo paraissait différent, il reprit l'appareil photo en se frottant la joue et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. D'habitude il partait en la narguant, et elle répliquait. Mais là elle ne put rien dire et elle se sentait très mal, peut-être que sa main avait été trop dure cette fois-ci.

Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et dit subitement :

-Tu m'as fait mal, mais je pense que je le mérite, excuse-moi !

Yuya fut très attendrie par cette délicatesse qu'avait eu Kyo à son égard, elle s'habilla et partit le rejoindre devant la télé. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, très exactement 6 publicités dont une assez réussie pour les renseignements téléphoniques. Yuya commençait à en avoir marre et en plein pendant la météo elle demanda à Kyo :

-Tu étais sincère tout à l'heure ?

-Hein ?

-Je te demandes si tu étais sincère tout à l'heure ?

-Bien sûr, tu m'as fait plus mal que d'habitude !

-Je ne parle pas de ça, mais quand tu as dis que tu pensais que tu le méritais et que tu t'es excusé.

-Ah ! oui…

Il avait lâché ça comme quand on demandais le sel à table, Yuya parut indignée. Elle se leva et commença à quitter la pièce, d'un pas qu'elle voulait décidé, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se retourna vivement et s'écria à Kyo :

-Tu vois je te considère un peu comme un frère et toi tu te fous littéralement de moi. Aucune considération, franchement je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour avoir des copines !

-M'as tu seulement une seule fois demandé ce que je ressentais, moi ? Sais-tu ce que c'est de dormir dans la même chambre de l'être que l'on aime peut-être le plus ?

La jeune fille ne répondis rien, Kyo se leva s'approcha lentement et ses lèvres se collèrent contre son front.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

--Il faudrait qu'il se trouve une fille !

Yuya fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants et ajouta :

-Tiens pourquoi pas toi ?

-Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal !

-En plus il peut être très gentil…

Les deux filles continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'à que la nuit tombe, Lin partit et Yuya se retrouva seule, elle partit avec les tasses vides dans la cuisine, pour les laver.

Une forme noire se faufila derrière la jeune fille, elle la vit et dit doucement :

-J'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse ! J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé, je t'ai favorisé dans le choix de Lin…

-Je vais voir…

-Quoi ! Tu avais promis ! Tu avais promis que tu arrêterais de m'embêter !

-Je sais… Mais tu as parlé de quelque chose dont je ne voulais pas que tu parles !

-Désolé, tu aurais du me le dire. Et puis c'est bien la seule fois où tu as été gentil.

Cette réplique déstabilisa Kyo. Il lui jeta un regard ironique et lança :

-Ah ! Je ne suis pas assez gentil ! Tu veux que je sois plus gentil…

-Oui ce serais mieux !

Yuya répondit cela sans comprendre le jeu de Kyo. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle avec la ferme conviction de lui montrer toute sa « gentillesse ». Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, la plaça sous le menton. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et embrassa… une main.

Yuya avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher Kyo de l'embrasser.

-Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dis ! Je te considère juste comme un frère, et rien de plus…

Cela ne parut pas calmer, il restait très excité, il lui répliqua :

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je sois plus gentil, je vais te faire des choses que même Shinrei ne t'as jamais fais !

-Crève ! Je suis fidèle moi !

Kyo passa sa main sous son tee-shirt et commença à caresser son dos, il murmura à son oreille :

-Shinrei n'en saura rien… laisse-toi faire !

Il s'était totalement collé à elle. Yuya qui n'avait aucune envie de rester là. Elle se dégagea et couru hors de la pièce.

**OoO**

Okuni et Hishigi s'était revus après la fête, ils étaient ensemble. Le seul problème, au yeux de Yuya, était que Hishigi avait bien 10 voir 15 ans de plus qu'elle. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde la déléguée de classe. Il était venu la chercher plusieurs fois au lycée, et quelques élèves l'avaient pris pour son père.

Ce jour-là ils avaient décidé d'aller au cinéma. Ils faisaient la queue :

-Okuni, dis-moi tu ne me trouves pas trop vieux ?

-Trop vieux ?

-Oui, par rapport à toi.

-Pas du tout ! Si tu veux savoir j'ai toujours préféré les hommes mûrs…

-Mais je gène tes amis…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Quand j'arrive et que vous parlez je sens comme une tension…

-Ah bon ! Du moment que tu m'aimes tout va bien

Elle l'empêcha de répondre en l'embrassant passionnement. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et le film commença.

Un heure plus tard ils ressortirent, déçus : le film était nul. Au moins ils avaient passer un moment ensemble, Hishigi travaillait beaucoup et Okuni ne pouvait le voir souvent.

Pour terminer la soirée, le couple alla chez l'homme pour s'abandonner à d'autres plaisirs

**OoO**

Yuya était partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, le seul endroit où elle pouvait fermer la porte à clef.

La jeune fille pleura longtemps, quand Akira, qui avait entendu sa sœur sangloter, toqua :

-Yuya ! C'est moi ! Ouvres !

-Non, j'en ai marre !

-Marre de quoi ?

Elle ne voulait pas dire à son frère, que Kyo la harcelait. Akira aurait créé encore des problèmes et Yuya n'en voulais en aucun cas.

-Marre de rien ! Je ne veux pas t'en parler !

-Ouvre-moi ! On pourra en parler.

-Akira ! T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je veux pas t'en parler !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-Allez ouvre-moi !

-Non !

Ce dialogue de sourd dura quelques minutes. Akira abdiqua et laissa Yuya tranquille, dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière finit par prendre une douche puis alla dormir chez Shinrei.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yuya était dans les bras de Shinrei, il sortaient de longs ébats amoureux et discutaient paisiblement :

-Yuya, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Souvent quand tu viens dormir à la maison à l'improviste soit je te retrouve en pleure soit tu viens de pleurer. Et là tu es arrivée tu avais encore les yeux rouges. Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire mais si je viens te voir c'est parce que je t'aime beaucoup et que je me sens en sécurité avec toi.

Devant de tel paroles Shinrei ne répondit rien et embrassa longuement Yuya. Elle était bien avec Shinrei, mais elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses histoires.

**OoO**

Le père des frères devait arriver dans trois jours et Sakuya s'activait pour que la maison soit parfaite. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle avait imposé des règles…

-Les chambres doivent être rangées, interdiction de mettre des miettes ou n'importes quels liquides par terre. Les vêtements que vous allez mettre au repas doivent tous être propres et repassés…

… et aussi un programme réglé à la minute, de la journée où leur père allait arriver.

-Papa est censé arriver à 10h. Tout le monde doit être prêt à 8h30. Yuya fera à manger, elle commencera à 9h. Pendant ce temps Kyo et Kyoshiro devront préparer la table. Hidetada devra finir de faire le ménage et aidera Yuya à la cuisine au besoin. Et Akira devra faire son rapport pour Papa.

-Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire le ménage ?

-Parce que sinon c'est à moi de le faire !

-Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Je vous surveille et critique votre travail !

-C'est pas juste !

Après que Tigre Rouge eu fini de râler, Sakuya partit avec Yuya faire les dernières courses, laissant les garçons s'occuper de linge.

Ils venaient de sortir les vêtements du lave-linge lorsque Hidetada tomba « comme de par hasard » sur la lingerie de Yuya :

-Ouah ! Il a de la chance Shinrei !

-Et oui, il a été plus rapide que toi, répliqua Kyoshiro.

Ce dernier manqua de mourir de rire lorsqu'il vu la jolie couleur cerise qu'avait pris Kyo :

-Ben Kyo, ça va pas ! T'es tout rouge !

-Tais-toi et regardes plutôt ce que j'ai là !

Il tenait un magnifique string en dentelle. Tigre rouge bava devant la découverte de Kyo et s'écria :

-Comment a-t-on pu me cacher un tel trésor ? C'est criminel !

-Trésor ! On voit que tu n'as encore rien vu !

-Quoi ! T'en a vu d'autre ?

Kyo commença à décrire toute la lingerie de Yuya, faisant ainsi baver son frère. Kyoshiro, qui observait cet scène, s'écria à son tour :

-Tu vois ! Tu es encore accro à Yuya !

-Arrêtes avec ça ! Tu m'énerves !

-Ya que la vérité qui blesse !

-Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais ! Continuez tout seuls !

Voyant son frère partir, Kyo s'exclama :

-Ya pas de raison que je le fasse s'il ne le fais pas. Tchao !

Kyoshiro se retrouva donc seul. Il voulu abandonner mais il imagina la réaction de Sakuya si le linge n'était pas repassé ou en train de sécher. Il mis du cœur à l'ouvrage et termina avant que les autres ne rentrent.

**OoO**

8h30 : Tout le monde était prêts, sauf Kyo qui dormait encore.

9h : Yuya commença à faire le repas.

9h30 : La maison était rangée, et Kyo dormait toujours.

9h45 : Sakuya alla réveiller Kyo

10h : Kyo était enfin prêt, et toute la famille attendait l'invité.

10h15 : L'invité n'était pas arrivé.

10h30 : Kyo râlait et ils attendaient toujours.

10h45 : Toujours pas.

11h : Tut, tut, tut, un voiture klaxonna

Le groupe sortit de la maison et accueilli le visiteur.

L'homme faisait jeune, il était brun, avec un visage doucereux, et un peu moins grand que ses enfants. Yuya avait appris qu'il ne dévoilait jamais son prénom et tout le monde l'appelait le « roi rouge ». Ce surnom venait de la couleur du logo de l'entreprise.

Après les présentations, ils passèrent à table. Le roi rouge demanda :

-Alors Akira, qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Et bien, je n'ai pas pu choisir. Aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi à séduire Lin !

-Quoi ! Je vous faisais confiance, parce que votre père était mon ami.

Il était énervé, une atmosphère pesante tomba sur le déjeuner. Yuya, pour aider son frère, changea de sujet :

-Comment trouvez-vous le repas ?

-Fameux merci ! Puis-je vous posez une question ?

-Allez-y !

-Savez vous pourquoi vous étiez la cible de mes fils ?

-Non…

-Parce que j'ai promis à votre père de prendre soin de vous. Et pour en être sur que vous soyez heureuse j'ai décidé de vous marriez avec l'un de mes fils, mais vous avez trouvé un autre homme alors il a fallut trouver une autre cible. Cette nouvelle cible a été trouvé par votre frère.

-Mais mon frère ne savais pas que j'étais leur cible au début, pourquoi ?

-On ne lui a pas dis parce qu'il se serait interposé.

-Ah

Akira se leva, prétextant le manque d'eau et alla dans la cuisine, Sakuya le rejoignis :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Yuya est avec Shinrei maintenant et rien ne peut lui arriver !

-Je sais… mais nous, après tu devras rentrer au Japon…

-Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner là-bas. Tu es là et je veux rester avec toi.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Le roi rouge trouvait le temps long et décida d'aller voir ce que faisait Akira et sa fille. Il arriva dans la cuisine et vit le couple s'embrasser.

**A suivre... **


	10. Chapitre 10 : La proposition

**Chapitre 10 : La proposition**

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

-Papa, je vais t'ex…

-Non ! J'ai très bien compris !

Il quitta la pièce d'un air furieux et partit se rasseoir à table. Le couple suivit, honteux de s'être fais découvrir. Le roi rouge annonça :

-J'ai trouvé mon successeur.

-Ses quatre enfants le regardèrent abasourdis.

-Je suis venu ici pour trouver mon successeur et je ne repartirais sans lui ! Je viens de voir quelque chose de très intéressant… J'ai donc décidé que… Sakuya prendrait ma place. Car c'est la seule qui a trouvé un compagnon et qui, je pense, est la plus responsable de vous 4.

Kyo grommela :

-T'en mieux, moi je voulais pas le pouvoir, je veux juste être le plus fort !

-Le plus fort ? d'où tu sors ça ?

-Heu… je sais pas, c'est venu tout seul…

Hidetada se réveilla et demanda :

-Mais elle est célibataire !

-Faut croire que non ! Tu es avec qui ?

Leur sœur rougit et se résigna :

-Je sors avec Akira depuis 3 mois…

Kyoshiro et Tigre Rouge regardèrent le concernés très surpris, Yuya parut satisfaite et Kyo, ne changeant pas d'expression, rétorqua :

-Moi, je le savais, vous n'êtes vraiment pas discret !

**OoO**

-J'en ai raz le bol ! Tu m'énerves !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ?

-Pourquoi t'as dis que j'étais ta fille ?

-Pour que l'on paye moins ?

-Pour 50cts ! Je pense que tu as honte de nous…

-Je me trouve juste trop vieux !

-Et alors ? Moi je te trouve très bien et je t'aime !

-Moi aussi mais je préfère que tu sortes avec des jeunes de ton âge.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que je préfère qu'on reste là ! Tu as plein d'autres prétendants.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, je t'aime je ne veux pas que l'on se sépare.

-Et bien moi je préfèrerais que l'on se sépare, j'ai bien vu comment il te regarde !

-Qui ?

-Hotaru, je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit et je sais quand une fille lui plait !

-Tu es sûr de vouloir en rester là ?

-Oui, c'est mieux pour toi. Mais on va rester ami.

-Oui, mais tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

Okuni se retourna et quitta Hishigi, les larmes aux yeux.

**OoO**

DING DONG 

Yuya, Akira et les Tokugawa étaient dans le salon et discutaient gaiement autour d'un café. La jeune fille partit ouvrir :

-Oh, Lin Bonjour !

-Bonjour Yuya, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien. Je suis venue te présenter quelqu'un !

-Ah… mais je ne vois personne !

-Il arrivera tout à l'heure !

-Et bien entre, nous avons de la visite, les père des frères est là.

-Oh, mais je ne veux pas déranger

-Non tu ne déranges pas du tout on boit le café

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent dans le salon. Yuya présenta Lin au Roi rouge ! Ce dernier fut heureux que la cible de ses enfants soit venue leur rendre une petite visite.

-Alors vous connaissez mes fils depuis longtemps ?

-Heu… Environ 1mois

-Et, en toute honnêteté, que pensez-vous d'eux ?

-En toute honnêteté ! Heu… je trouve qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Hidetada est gentil, Kyo est mystérieux et Kyoshiro est assez simple. Je les trouve tous très sympas ce sont de bons amis.

DRING DRING

-OH ! excusez-moi, c'est mon portable.

-Lin se leva et partit dans un autre pièce.

-…

-Oh mon chéri, c'est toi !

-…

-Tu es en retard.

-…

-Je comprends…

-…

-Hum, hum tu peux quand même venir ?

-…

-A tout de suite mon gros nounours.

Elle repartit dans la salle à manger et dit :

-Mon copain va arriver ! Cela ne vous dérange pas, je voulais le présenter à Yuya

-Ca ne me dérange pas, vous pourriez nous le présentez également !

-Bien sûr

DING DONG

-Tiens je pense que c'est lui !

Kyoshiro, curieux de voir celui qui l'avait devancé, alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour, je suis le petit ami de Lin, elle est ici je crois ?

-Oui, oui, elle est ici. Mais… on ne s'est pas déjà rencontré ? Votre tête me dis quelque chose !

-La vôtre aussi mais je ne sais plus où je vous ai vu.

-Bon ben entrez, elle est dans le salon !

-Merci.

Le petit ami de Lin était grand, baraqué et portait une casquette de façon à ce qu'elle lui cache un œil. Il entra dans le salon et Yuya manqua de s'étrangler en reconnaissant le garçon :

-Bonten ?

-Oh, salut Yuya, alors c'est toi la copine de Lili !

-Bisounours, tu la connais !

-Oui, elle est dans ma classe.

-Ah bon, et ben alors tu connais Kyo, Hidetada et Kyoshiro.

-Oui, ah mais Kyoshiro tu étais à la fête de Shinrei, et c'est là que je t'ai vu.

Kyoshiro cogita quelques minutes et approuva. Le roi rouge, qui observait la scène, eut un petit rire, ses fils avait perdu une fille et cette fille sortait avec un garçon pour le moins… bizarre !

**OoO**

-Allez prends-la !

-Non ! J'ai pas envie !

-Mais t'as jamais envie, elle ne te fera rien…

Sasuke se promenait avec Tokito dans le parc en compagnie de Yumie. Et comme à son habitude, la jeune fille refusait de tenir la chienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les chiens ?

-Rien… mais je n'ai pas envie de tenir la laisse

-Tu as peur ?

Sasuke avait posé cette question sans réfléchir, il vit sa copine se tortiller sur place et lui  
murmura :

-Elle ne te fera rien, elle est très gentille tu sais !

-Oui, je sais…

-Allez prends-la, je te jure qu'elle ne te mordra pas.

Il lui mis la laisse dans les mains. La chienne, qui s'était assise docilement, se leva et alla se placer à côté de Tokito. Ses longs poils blancs caressèrent les mollets de la jeune fille, elle frissonna.

Sans crier garde, Tokito éclata en sanglot et lâcha la laisse. Sasuke, surpris, la pris dans ses bras et lui murmura en caressant ses cheveux :

-Chut… calme-toi… je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… excuse moi… je suis ridicule…

-Non, c'est naturel de pleurer… ça fait du bien ! non ?

-Oui…

-Si tu ne veux pas… je prendrais Yumie !

-Merci !

-Pourquoi as-tu si peur des chiens ?

Tokito marqua un silence et raconta :

-Quand j'étais petite, ma mère m'avais envoyée acheter du pain toute seule, c'était la première fois, j'étais très fière ! Je marchais quand j'ai vu un homme avec deux gros chiens. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a dit de lui donner mon argent, j'ai refusé plusieurs fois et il s'est énervé. Il a ordonné à ses chiens de m'attaquer. Ils m'ont mordu partout. Ensuite il les a rappelés et je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais à l'hôpital, quelqu'un m'y avait emmenée. Depuis à chaque fois que je voix un chien je me rappelle de ça…

Elle avait les larmes au yeux, Sasuke la tenait toujours fortement dans ses bras.

-Je comprends, excuse-moi ! je ne te forcerais plus à la tenir.

-Si, il faut que je surmonte mes peurs !

D'un geste décidé, Tokito ramassa la laisse et s'approcha de la chienne. Elle tendit la main pour la caresser mais Yumie leva la tête et lui lécha la main. Surprise, elle la retira.

-Ce n'est rien, elle voulait te montrer son affection

-Oh, je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup à en apprendre sur les chiens.

**OoO**

Shinrei marchait en direction de chez Yuya, il voulait lui annoncer quelque chose puis l'amener au cinéma ou aller manger une glace.

Arrivé devant la porte, il sonna. Personne ne lui répondit. Il appuya sur la clenche, la porte s'ouvrit. La maison semblait déserte. Le jeune homme entendit des personnes au premier étage. Il monta l'escalier à pas de loup et se dirigea vers les bruits. Une porte était entrouverte. Yuya était dans la pièce avec Kyo.

Kyo avait sa main sur les fesses de Yuya. La jeune fille, elle, était très énervée.

-Lâche-moi !

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plaît pas, lui susurra-t-il en lui massant le bas du dos.

-Non je te dis de me lâcher !

-Et si j'ai pas envie…

Yuya leva le bras pour le taper mais Kyo lui attrapa le bras. Il la tira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. De son autre main elle se dégagea et lui donne une baffe. Le jeune homme frotta sa joue endolorie et revint à la charge.

-Je peux savoir ce que te fait Shinrei pour que tu me repousses à chaque fois !

-Il ne pense pas qu'à me sauter ou à me peloter comme toi !

Shinrei, qui observait la scène, s'en félicita mentalement.

-Et puis moi je l'aime alors je n'éprouve rien du tout pour toi

-Tu n'éprouves rien…

Kyo avait murmuré, comme trahis ou blessé par les paroles de Yuya. La jeune femme le remarqua et s'excusa :

-Je… je ne… excuse moi…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Il attira Yuya à lui et entrepris d'enlever son tee-shirt.

-Non ! Lâche-moi !

Shinrei vit que la situation dégénérait et il ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur Kyo. Il lui plaqua les épaules au sol pour lui envoyer un magnifique coup de poing dans la figure.

-Ca c'est pour avoir tenté des choses avec Yuya

Kyo releva un genou et frappa l'estomac de Shinrei. Celui-ci lâcha prise, ce qui laissa le temps à Kyo de se relever et de lui donner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

-SHINREI !

Yuya était paralysée par la peur, elle voyait son petit ami se faire taper et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Shinrei se releva péniblement et jeta ses poings sur le torse de son adversaire. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas. Kyo, s'apercevant de sa défaillance, s'énerva encore plus : il attrapa le bras de Shinrei et le tordit dans son dos. Yuya prise de panique hurla :

-KYO ! Arrête s'il te plaît !

-Pourquoi, je m'amuse bien !

-S'il te plaît…

Kyo lâcha Shinrei, ce dernier s'écroula par terre. Pour en terminer le vainqueur donna un dernier coup au visage. Du sang coula…

-Oh non ! SHINREI !

Le liquide rouge sortait de sa bouche et se propageait sur le parquet.

-Kyo, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Il va… il va…

Les mots ne voulait pas sortir de la gorge de la jeune fille. Kyo la regarda tout à coup confiant :

-Non , il est plus coriace que ça…

Kyo avait raison, Shinrei se releva péniblement et avoua :

-Tu tape très fort, je crois que j'ai des cotes cassées… Mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

-Voici une bonne initiative ! Viens, je t'attend !

Shinrei ne se fit pas prier. Il s'avança vers Kyo quand…

-On est rentré ! crièrent Sakuya et Akira.

Yuya pria les deux garçons de ne pas continuer sur leur lancée et descendit.

-Cette fois Kyo, tu as gagné. Mais jamais, je dis bien jamais, tu n'auras Yuya.

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dis !

Shinrei lui jeta un regard noir et épongea le sang qui avait coulé par terre.

**OoO**

Yukimura et Mahiro mangeaient une glace, assis sur un banc.

-Yuki ?

-Hum…

-C'est quoi ton style de fille ?

-Hum… toi !

-Non, je ne rigole pas ! Vas-y répond franchement.

-Si tu veux… hum… bon la couleur des cheveux ne m'influence pas, J'aime les filles bien roulée…

-Bien roulée !

-Heu… disons sportive

-Mouais... Et le caractère ?

-Douce, rigolote, sensible… par contre je déteste les filles superficiel !

-Ah…

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Comme ça… pour savoir…

-Si tu veux tout savoir tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai trouvé toutes ces qualités.

-Je t'aime Yuki !

-Moi aussi je t'aime…

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Mahiro se retourna doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami. Il s'ensuivit un long et langoureux baiser.

Après quelques minutes d'apnée, ils se lâchèrent. Mais une question trottait encore dans la tête de Mahiro.

-Je peux te poser encore une question ?

-Je t'écoute

-C'est quoi cette histoire de pari ?

-De pari ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle…

-Je suis découvert… En fait c'est fini Kyo a perdu et puis ça ne m'intéresse plus.

-C'est vrai ?

-Puisque je te le dis !

T-'en mieux alors… je suis contente !

Kyo n'aurait jamais sa bière. Yukimura s'en fichait de toute façon, s'il voulait voir une fille nue il y arriverait bien tout seul.

**OoO**

Yuya et Shinrei étaient passés chez le médecin, l'état du jeune homme s'était amélioré et il portait une bande.

Le couple marchait sans trop savoir où aller. Ils restaient silencieux, Shinrei décida de prendre la parole :

-Ca faisais longtemps ?

-Oui, depuis que j'habite avec eux…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

-Je… je… je pensais me débrouiller toute seule…

Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux, Shinrei lui prit la main et ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit très sérieusement :

-Tu sais, je vois que tu n'es pas heureuse là-bas. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à mon père de me prendre un studio. Et je voulais te demander de venir habiter avec moi.

Le visage de Yuya s'éclaira. La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Shinrei.

-Oui, oui et encore oui mon amour je t'aime tellement !

-Moi aussi, mais mon père voudrait savoir qui tu es… Alors je me suis dis que tu pourrais venir le manger à la maison samedi soir avec nous.

-Samedi soir ! Heu… d'accord… Il est comment ton père ? Mais comment je dois m'habiller ?

-Et bien, il a dit que se serais un dîner entre amis, donc tu peux te trouver une tenue correcte mais pas trop provocante…

-Ok, mais comment il est ?

-Il est assez cool, il me dis toujours de vivre ma vie comme je le veux. Ne te stresses pas pour rien !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il va dire quand il verra le bandage pour tes côtes…

-On s'arrangera pour qu'il ne le voie pas.

Yuya restait tout de même septique, elle se rendit compte d'un détails.

-Mais Samedi c'est demain !

-Oui !

La jeune fille palissait à vue d'œil. Shinrei crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle articula :

-Il faut que j'appelle Mahiro et Okuni !

Shinrei éclata de rire, il s'attendait à tout sauf au besoin de sa copine de voir ses amies.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben, pour allez faire du shopping !

Une fois ses amies prévenues Yuya raccompagna Shinrei chez lui et partit dans le centre commercial. Mahiro avait proposé qu'elles se retrouvent là-bas étant donné qu'elle y était déjà.

_( bon désolé il fallait que je me débarrasse de Shinrei )_

-Et ma puce ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait les boutiques ensemble.

Okuni venait d'arriver dans la galerie.

-Oh salut ! Comment tu vas ?

-Et bien je ne suis plus avec Hishigi…

-Oh je suis désolée…

-Je me sentais bien avec lui. Je suis triste…

-Et bien tu sais comme on dit « un de perdu 10 de retrouvés »

-Ouais…

Une jeune fille avec de long cheveux noir s'approchait en courant :

-Ah ben je vous trouve enfin !

La jeune fille s'avérait être Mahiro.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer les filles !

Elle ouvrit son pull pour laisser apparaître son débardeur. Elle écarta le tissus pour montrer une araignée tatouée sur sa poitrine. Ses deux amies furent très surprise :

-Mais… une araignée… bégaya Yuya

-Oui, elle est jolie ! Non ?

-Pourquoi une araignée ? demanda Okuni amusé

-Parce que la tarentule mange l'homme qu'elle a aimé !

-Quoi tu veux mangé Yukimura ?

-Mais non, en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça… En fait j'ai demandé une araignée parce que je la trouve très belle !

-En tout cas ça te vas bien ! Mais qu'est ce que Yukimura a dis ?

-J'en sais rien. Je viens tout juste de le faire faire.

-Ah…

**OoO**

Elles faisaient les boutiques depuis une petite heure, Yuya leur avait annoncé la chose. Et elles s'étaient mises en tête de lui trouver la tenue parfaite. 

-Si tu mets ce haut avec un jean ?

-Non… j'aimerais trouver une jupe avec un petit haut sympa…

-Et une jupe en jean ?

-T'y tien à ton jean !

-Oui… attend j'en ai vue une là-bas je reviens.

Okuni s'écarta pour aller fouiller dans les rayons. Yuya se rapprocha de Mahiro et déclara :

-Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça… Elle fait semblant d'être de bonne humeur alors qu'elle ne vas pas bien du tout.

-Tu as raison… elle m'a dis pour Hishigi tout à l'heure quand tu te changeais.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Lui trouver un autre mec…

-Mais elle n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ses histoires de cœur…

-Je sais mais bon il faut lui en parler le moins possible…

-Je suis d'accord…

Okuni revint et elles arrêtèrent leur conversation. Elle montra fièrement sa trouvaille.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal.. Mais avec quoi comme haut ?

-J'ai trouvé ça !

Après de multiples essayages, Yuya trouva enfin la tenue idéal : La jupe en jean de Okuni et un top noir accroché à l'arrière par des lacets, et pour finir ( et ne pas avoir froid lol) un petit châle rose.

Elle était pour son dîné…

**A suivre….**

**OoO**

_Bon voilà j'ai réalisé que tout se que je voulais dire ne tenais dans un seul chapitre, alors j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre de plus ! Bon il ne sera pas très long mais voilà je tenais à vous le dire_


	11. Chapitre 11 : La fin

**Chapitre 11**

Yuya s'était faite accompagnée par son frère jusqu'à la demeure de Shinrei, mais les embouteillages avaient envahit le centre ville et elle était arrivée avec 15 min. de retard.

La jeune femme était à présent assise à une grande table rectangulaire, face à Tokito et à côté de Shinrei. Hotaru était à côté de sa sœur et leur père, Fubuki, dominait le repas en bout de table. Elle était très nerveuse, Shinrei lui attrapa la main, sous la table, et la caressa tendrement du bout des doigts.

-Alors Yuya, parlez moi un peu de vous. Il me semble que vous avez le même âge que Shinrei…

-Oui… Nous sommes dans la même classe.

-C'est bien… Mais qu'espérez-vous faire plus tard ?

-Heu… Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Je voulais obtenir mon BAC pour pouvoir choisir en suite.

-Ah bien… Vous pouvez apportez la suite !

Il fit signe à un domestique qui apporta un plat pour le déposer au centre de la table. Ils se servirent tous et commencèrent à manger.

-Cela fait combien de temps que vous vous fréquentez ?

-Un peu plus de 2 mois…

-Et avez-vous déjà eu des relations sexuelles ?

Shinrei, écarlate, releva la tête et cria :

-PAPA !

-Je ne fais que m'intéresser à ta vie, étant donné que tu ne m'en parles jamais.

-Peut-être, mais pas à table…

-Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons une jolie fille à table et comme je pense que c'est la seule fois que je la verrais…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut rien savoir sur ta vie privée, je me demande même si ce n'est pas ta première copine…

Hotaru pouffa de rire, pendant que son frère passait de l'écarlate au cramoisi.

-Shinrei calme-toi, s'il te plaît…

Il écouta Yuya et recommença à manger calmement.

-Tu lui obéis au doigts et à l'œil en plus. A ce que je vois…

Pour le jeune homme s'en était trop, il se leva et tapa la table de son poing. Le plat de sauce qui se trouvait sur le bord de la table, tomba par terre, la sauce gicla et atterrit sur la chemise blanche de Shinrei.

-MERDE !

-Shinrei enlève ta chemise pour que Simone la lave !

-Non, c'est bon je vais monter me changer.

-Regardes, Simone viens d'aller chercher une chemise propre pour toi.

-Bon d'accord…

Momentanément, Shinrei oublia son bandage et enleva sa chemise salit.

-Pourquoi portes-tu un bandage ?

-Heu…

-C'est de ma faute, il a voulu me protéger et il s'est battu, mais il a fait une mauvaise chute et s'est blessé aux côtes…

Yuya avait déballé toute l'histoire sans s'en rendre compte. Elle mit la main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa gaffe.

-Shinrei ! Viens avec moi j'ai à te parler !

Fubuki se leva et emmena son fils dans un pièce voisine :

-Alors comme ça tu t'es battu pour la défendre…

-Oui… et je le referais si je devais !

-L'aimes-tu ?

-Oui.

-Veux-tu fonder une famille avec elle ?

-Oui

-Le veut-elle aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais je le souhaite

-Dans ce cas tu as ma bénédiction… tu peux partir de la maison et faire ta vie avec elle. Maintenant retourne à table le dessert va être servit.

Le jeune homme réapparut dans la salle à manger l'air joyeux. Yuya s'interrogeait sur le sujet de leur conversation et se demandait encore plus pourquoi il avait l'air aussi heureux.

Ils mangèrent le dessert, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Fubuki avait l'air d'apprécier la jeune fille, qui était toujours stressée, mais elle ne savait toujours pas la décision. Quand tout à coup, pendant que Yuya se torturait moralement un téléphone sonna.

-Excusez moi ! c'est le mien, j'ai oublié de le couper.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Allez répondre c'est peut-être important !

-Merci

Elle quitta poliment la table répondit :

-Allô !

-…

-Bonsoir…

-…

-Oh Mahiro, je ne t'avais pas reconnue…

-…

-Ben oui je suis un peu stressée…

-…

-Je mange chez Shinrei et son père.

-…

-Ben maintenant que je suis là je t'écoute !

-…

-hum… hum…

-…

-C'est vrai ?

-…

-Mais c'est génial, comment il s'appelle ?

-…

-Ah je ne le connais pas…

-…

-Oui, tu as raison bon tu me rappelles demain et on en discute.

-…

-A demain.

-…

-Bisous.

-…

Elle raccrocha. Yuya se tourna pour se diriger vers la salle à manger, mais elle vit Hotaru qui venait à sa rencontre.

-Rien de grave ?

-Non, je ne sourirais pas sinon…

-Ah et alors ?

-C'était Mahiro, elle appelait pour me dire que Okuni avait trouvé un nouveau copain, il s'appelle Oda Nobunaga.

-Ah… C'est bien pour elle…

Hotaru eu une petite mine déçue.

-Pourquoi tu es venue me chercher ?

-Mon père voulait savoir si ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle…

-Ah…

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle à manger. Et ils se rassirent à table pendant que Fubuki et Shinrei discutaient :

-Juste tout les deux ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi ?

-Et bien je n'ai pas envie que tu vives avec des personnes que je ne connais pas…

-Papa, j'ai 17ans et tu me traites comme un gamin.

-Ah oui, pardon…

Yuya les regarda incrédule, Shinrei la vit et lui dit :

-Il a accepté !

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui !

La jeune fille resta bouche bée, ne pouvant exprimer son immense joie.

-Mais… mais… c'est… c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Shinrei et l'embrassa passionnément sous le regard bienveillant de Fubuki.

Yuya allait enfin pouvoir vivre heureuse avec Shinrei. Comme dis le proverbe : « Après la pluie vient le beau temps »

**FIN**


	12. Prologue

_Bon je suis désolée mais je suis contrainte de réviser mon brevet et donc de passer moins de temps sur l'ordinateur et donc je n'ai plus d'idées… Voilà donc le prologue et la fin de mon histoire _

Bonne lecture 

**Prologue**

-Yuya ! On va être en retard !

-J'arrive ! encore une minute…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je choisis ma tenue !

-Quoi ! Tu n'es pas encore habillée. Ca fait 10min qu'on aurait du être partis !

-Parce que toi, tu penses que c'est facile pour une fille de trouver la tenue idéal pour un mariage du premier coup !

Shinrei soupira, il poussa la porte de leur chambre avec la ferme intention de la mettre dans la voiture de gré ou de force, habillée ou non, dans la voiture. Mais elle était en plein milieux de la pièce, en sous-vêtements et toutes les idées du jeune homme partirent en fumée.

-Qu'est ce que tu préfère ? La rouge ou la bleue ?

-La bleue, elle fait ressortir tes yeux…

Yuya rougit à ce compliment et enfila la robe bleue ;

-tu peux la fermer ?

Il s'approcha, fit glisser ses doigts de la nuque de la jeune femme jusqu'à la fermeture de la dite robe. La faisant frissonner, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Tu es parfaite…

Yuya sentie des lèvres se coller à la peau douce de son cou.

-Shinrei ! On va être en retard !

-Au point où on en est !

-T'es bête… bon aller je me maquille et j'arrive…

Shinrei obéit et alla terminer le chargement de la voiture.

Cela faisait 2 ans qu'ils habitaient ensemble, tout se passait pour le mieux. Shinrei faisait des études de droits et Yuya voulait devenir institutrice et était en bonne voie. Akira et Sakuya avait enfin décidé de se marier et pour fêter l'événement. Ils avaient loué un grand gîte en dehors de la ville. Kyoshiro, Hidetada et Kyo étaient bien sûr invités, Yuya ne les avait pas beaucoup revus depuis son déménagement contrairement à ses meilleures amies, Mahiro et Okuni.

Yuya monta enfin en voiture sous le regard exaspéré de son compagnon

-On n'aura jamais été aussi en retard !

-Heu, mamours… Mahiro m'a appelé et m'a demandé si on pouvait venir la prendre avec Yukimura et j'ai dit oui…

-Oh la la… pfff… bon on va les chercher…

-Merci tu es le meilleur !

DRING DRING

Yuya répondit :

-…

-Salut Tokito ! Nan, il conduit je suis désolée

-…

-Moi je suis d'accord.

-…

Elle se retourna vers Shinrei et lui demanda :

-C'est Tokito, elle veut savoir si on peut lui prêter l'appart pour le week-end comme on est pas là. C'est leur anniversaire avec Sasuke !

-Moi je suis d'accord si après elle range.

-Moi aussi.

Elle reprit la communication :

-C'est bon il est d'accord.

-…

-Je crois que votre père a une clé.

-…

-Bon c'est bon , mais pas de bêtises.

-…

-Comment ça « pas plus que d'habitude » ?

-…

-Nan je rigole, allez bon week-end.

-…

Elle raccrocha lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez leurs amis. Une fois Mahiro et Yukimura chargés, ils prirent enfin la route avec 30min de retard. Les deux garçons scrutaient la route en silence alors que les filles, elles, piaillaient et se racontaient les derniers potins :

-Okuni nous retrouvera là bas, son nouveau petit ami l'a amenée.

-Ah et on le connais ?

-Il parait que oui, mais elle a pas voulu me dire qui c'était…

Elles papotèrent ainsi jusqu'à leur arrivée. La cérémonie commençait dans 5min et la voiture était à peine garée. Shinrei soupira et alla vers la salle du mariage.

**OoO**

La cérémonie commença… Sakuya apparut dans sa robe de marier et Akira avec un costume traditionnel.

-Akira tu es l'homme de ma vie, par cet anneau je t'épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Sakuya tu es la femme de ma vie, par cet anneau je t'épouse pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

_( je ne connais pas le vrai texte lol)_

S'ensuivit un long baiser sous les applaudissement de l'assistance. Yuya était assise premier rang à côté de Shinrei. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, ils sortirent tous de la salle, Yuya cherchait Okuni des yeux. Elle la vit discutant avec Hotaru, elle se rapprocha pour la saluer :

-Salut Okuni, ma chérie comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien, alors qui est ton nouveau amoureux ? Mahiro a dis que je le connaissait !

-Et bien…

Elle se retourna vers Hotaru et l'embrassa tendrement.

-C'est Hotaru !

-Oh et bien je vous félicite !

Elles se racontèrent les derniers potins, les mêmes potins que Yuya avait raconté à Mahiro. Akira amena les invités dans une salle ou ils mangèrent Yuya demanda l'attention de tous :

-Bon je pense que je connais la plupart des personnes qui sont là pour les autres je suis la sœur cadette de Akira, Yuya. Je voulais souhaitez beaucoup de bonheur aux jeunes mariés. Et je vais posé une requête : j'aimerais vite devenir tata ! Merci à tous et bon appétit !

Shinrei se leva à son tour sous le regard incrédule de sa compagne :

-Bon moi je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde ici, je suis Shinrei le petit copain de Yuya. Et oui je suis désolé elle est déjà prise ! Bon blague à part je souhaite également une vie très heureuse. Akira j'ai aussi une requête à te soumettre : Est ce que tu veux bien me donner la main de ta sœur ?

Akira lui répondit :

-je suis d'accord mais juste la main alors ! Nan je rigole je vous souhaite également beaucoup de bonheur ! A toi et à ma sœur !

La sœur en question ouvrit de grands yeux d'étonnement et tomba dans les pommes. Shinrei la regarda et jeta de l'eau sur son visage pour qu'elle se réveille.

-Oh Shinrei ! j'ai fait une rêve étrange tu demandais à Akira ma main et …

-C'est vrai, ce n'était pas un rêve… Est ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

-Je … Oui… Oui !

Elle se jeta au cou de son amoureux et futur mari et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu es sûre de vouloir que l'on continue notre vie tout les deux ?

-Oui, tout les deux !

-Et bien ce sera tout les trois !

-Tout les trois….

Ce fut au tour de Shinrei de s'évanouir sous les acclamations des invités. Yuya était enceinte et ils allaient se marier.

**FIN**


End file.
